Fears and nightmares that can be overcome
by gundam avalanch 101
Summary: Maka awakens with fear in her heart, but when it begins to strike at her friends and her people; as the princess its her responsibility to save them. When she meets her new weapon partner, she realizes this and chooses to face it. But will her effort be enough? Rated T for future things that'll happen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone here is a fanfiction for Soul Eater, second one i had come up with. The other one has some other characters that i had made up so i need to put it all together. who knows maybe i will and maybe i won't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here.**

_From a nightmare to reality_

"Maka..." I hear voice call to me. It's dark; there's nothing here to feel. "Who's there...?" I can feel an evil force all around me, but who could it be? "Answer me!"

"Time is running out!" the voice hissed in my ear. It was so close to me and yet i couldn't see it or feel this person near by. "Who are you?! I shout. My voice and words echo within the space. My heart is pounding like mad.

"Your biggest fear!"

"No!" I jump up in my bed gasping for air. I look around my room as i hold on tightly to my bed sheets. My eyes are opened wide and my body dripping with cold sweat. I breathe in slowly as i try to relax when a knock on my door startles me.

"Maka, are you awake? It's me Tsubaki," I hear from the other side of the door.

"C-Come in!" I try to relax, but my mind couldn't let go of what I had just dreamnt of. Was it a dream or was it a vision?

"Pincess Maka?" Tsubaki walks up to me and stares into my face, "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh... uh...no it's nothing," i smiled.

"Oh ok then, anyway your parents scheduled you to meet with them later on tonight. They say that it's important for you to come," she smiled, but by the look in her violet eyes i could see the look of concern.

"Ok I will," I stood up and got dressed for my classes at the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy). "Tsubaki?"

"Yes, what is it?" she smiles until she sees the sad look on my face, "What's wrong?"

"How do you feel being parters with BlackStar?" i ask.

"His personality can be a bit too much for some to handle, but when i am in a difficult situation i can always count on him to be there. He is a very good partner that i can trust," she smiles, "Why do you ask?"

I frown and sigh," after all this time I still can't find the right partner for me,"

"Don't worry Maka, I'm sure that you'll find one soon ok?" she took my hand and held it tightly," and when you find that partner it'll be someone you can trust with everything,"

"I hope so Tsubaki, i really do..." Tsubaki wore a ninja tunic outfit with slits on the side of her legs, and a yellow star on the right side of her chest; her hair was up in a ponytail with some to the side of her face. I wore a long sleeved white buttoned shirt, a red platted skirt, black boots, and a long black coat.

"Hey!" we both turn to the balcony to see BlackStar standing there, "Hurry up you two!"

"Blackstar get down from there! You're going to break the balcony again!" Tsubaki cried, but like always BlackStar just stands there and laugh until the tip breaks again.

"There it goes," I said with a sigh.

When we arrived to the school i saw many of the meisters and their partners training with one another, and although i know how to fight and use a weapon and know the techniques; I still can't seem to find the right partner for me. I walk into the classroom only to find Professor Stein there writing on the board. I slowly walk to my seat and sit down with a sigh.

"Come now Princess Maka you know better than to just sit there in gloom. Tell me what's bothering you," he says.

"Professor you know why I am just sitting here; I don't see why you have to ask," I said with a sigh.

"Heh, for one I am your teacher, so I have to make sure you're soing well and of course if I didn't I would never hear the end from your idiot father," he laughs. He was right about that though. Professor Stein was a very close friend to my father, even though my father was still afraid of him using him as an experiment.

"If I can't find a partner I'll end up having to leave the school..."

"heh, well then actually we had a new student appear today. He went to the music room, maybe you should go see him," I see him turn his head and smile. I nod and run out the room and down the hall. As i get closer to the music room I can hear the soft tune of a piano being played. I slowly open the door to see a boy with white spike hair, a black jacket, and pants. I walked in and slowly walked up to him from behind. When he finished he sighed and said.

"I still got it,"

"You were amazing," I said. He turns to me and as he looks at me I stare into his crimson red eyes.

"I know who you are," he smiles revealing his sharp teeth.

"Is that so?" I smile.

"Heh, I'm Soul a weapon, and as to who you are; you're the Princess of Aero right?"

"That's right, I'm Maka a meister," we both stare at eachother for a moment when he gives out a small chuckle and holds out his hand to me.

"Well, what do you say Maka want to be partners?" I was surprised that he would ask right there; I just met him and yet he thinks it's that simple? But it's my only chance to have a partner and become a better meister and surpassing my mother.

"You're on Soul," I take his hand and as i do i can see the smile on his face grow wider.

"Everyone's outside what do you say we go too?" he says.

"Sure," we both walk out to the front of the school where everyone else is gathered.

"Maka!" I look through the crowd to see Tsubaki waving towards me. Standing with her is BlackStar and Lord Death's son, Death the Kid and his two partners, Liz and Patti.

"Well what do you know it's BlackStar,"

"You know him?" I ask. Soul laughs and scratches the back of his head.

"Me and him were friends as kids until my family moved away from the Death City,"

"Maka are you ok?" Tsubaki asks.

I smiles," I'm ok there's nothing to worry about Tsubaki,"

"SSSOOOUUULLLL!" Blackstar tackles Soul into the ground while giving him a noogie, "You're back!"

"Heh" Soul breaks out of his grasps and grabs him instead, "Yeah i'm back,"

"I see everyone is getting along so well here huh?" Kid says.

"What'd you expect Kid we're all buddies here! However none of these clowns can match up to me ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"So you're Lord Death's kid?" Soul asks.

"That's right," for a moment they stare at each other until they finally shook hands.

"Alright this is going to be a cool year," Soul smiles.

"Yahoo! The whole gangs here!" BlackStar shouted. I look at everyone and smile at how happy they are, but something tells me it won't last long. At the corner of my eye, I see Tsubaki staring at me with those same eyes as this morning. I look back at her making eye contact. My eyes drop slowly as I sigh. Soul must've noticed this because he turned to me and said.

"Are you ok?" I give him the same look I gave to Tsubaki. But then suddenly a dark presence sneaks into the area around us, but from what i can tell; i am the only one who realizes it.

'This feeling...it's the same...!' I quickly look around and yet i couldn't see anything different. The pressure in the air increased slowly and grew more tense.

"Maka..." the same voice whispered in my ear.

"Maka?!" Tsubaki cried.

They're...here..." I whisper slowly.

"What...?"

"They're...here...!" I shout out.

"Maka what is it?" Soul asks. The pain spreads all over my body. I grasp my head throbbing in pain as the voice continued to shout out my name.

"Maka!" it cried.

"**THEY'RE HERE**!" I scream and at the same time a large number of evil souls in forms of demons appear.

"What the hell?!" Soul shouts. Everyone freezes in place as the alarms sound off around the school. What happens next is something i won't be able to believe.

**Oh yay! Finished, please review and comment. If you want me to change anything or add anything let me know :) thanks**


	2. The Battle Begins

The fight begins!

"THEY'RE HERE!" I shouted just as a large number of evil souls in the forms of e monsters appear all around the area. The sirens go off around the entire school, and the pressure on my body grows even more.

"What the hell?!" Soul shouts. All the students begin to panick, mostly the first years, and it can't be help. Most of them don't know much on how to fight with their weapons and some are just afraid to.

"Attention all meisters and weapons, we are under attack by a large amount of evil souls that can turn into Kishins at any moment. All beginners are to retreat, and all other meisters must stand their ground and fight!" Lord Death shouts through the speakers. Everyone follows his orders as the beginners retreat into the building while the rest of us are left to fight.

"Princess Maka we have to get you out!" Tsubaki cries. I fall onto my knees as i stared wide eyed at the sight before me. It was so similar to the dream! How could it have turned into a reality?!

"All of you hurry inside!" Kid shouts to us, "Liz, Patti weapon forms!"

"Right!"

"Okay!" they both transform into twin pistols as kid grabs a hold of them.

"Hurry!" he souts one more time as he goes straight into battle.

"Maka get up!" Soul cries. 'My head is spinning, I can't think or breathe! My chest feels so tight!'

"Dammit1" Soul goes down to my level and grabs my shoulders, "Get up! Isn't this something you want to keep from happening to your people?!" his words pierced through me, "The same thing could happen to them! Do you really think that just sitting here would do anything?!" I look at my hands, and breathe once more. I look up at Soul and take his hand.

"Lets go," I smile. He smiles wide revealing his sharp teeth as he tightens his grip on my hand.

"Right!" he transforms in my hand and turns into a sythe. The blade was black with red spikes, and at the top of the heel was a red eye.

"Lets show'em what we're made of Soul,"

"Hmph, lets go Maka," Awhole group of creatues surround us completely. My grip on Soul tightens. One charges straight for us, but I quickly move to the side and jump. I bring Soul down with a quick slice and cut it into two revealing a soul.

"Come on Tsubaki!" BlackStar shouted.

"Right!" Tsubaki transforms into a different kind of weapon from a sythe. Two blades with curved ends, with the handles held together by a chain. Most of the students went back into the school while some remained outside to stand and fight. I wasn't going to back down just yet, that's not what i came to this school for. Meanwhile, the group of beasts around me continue to increase even after I destroy a dozen of them.

"No matter how many I take down, more seem to appear," I said.

"Maka," Soul calls.

"What is it soul?"

"I know it's risky, but let's try a Soul Resonance,"

"What you mean use the witch huunter?!"

"Exactly,"

"But we havn't practiced that and who knows what could happen if we don't do this right!" I shout as I slice two more.

"Still, it won't hurt to try!" He was right, based on our situation, we can't turn and run; we can't keep up this fight for very long either. We have only one choice.

"Alright, we'll try,"

"If something goes wrong, I'll take the blame for it," he says and in his voice I could tell that he was ready to make that sacrifice.

"Ready?!"

"Right!"

"Lets go Soul Resonance!" we both shout. I can feel as our souls touch and resonate with each other. Our soul wave lengths going back and forth. Souls form begins to change it's shape. It turns into a bright cresent shape.

"The Legendary skill of a sythe meister!" I quickly swing Soul around destroying many of these beasts all at once, "Witch Hunter!"

"They're...in complete...sync..." Kid says in awe.

"Whoa..."BlackStar looks at us and then smiles, "Tsubaki lets go, we're not falling behind!"

"Yes!"

"Liz, Patti, Lets go!"

"Right!"

"Yay!"

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" they all shout. Kid's guns turn into cannons, BlackStar has Tsubaki change into a sword as his level of power rises too.

"Death Cannon!" Kid's cannon fires out powerful amounts of Soul energy as it burns down an entire hoard of them.

"Enchanted sword mode!" Blackstar swings Tsubaki as a large wave attack cuts through so many at once, with the exception of using their shadows to attack from below. All of us end up back to back making sure they were all destroyed and they were.

"Yahoo! We did it!" BlackStar shouted as he collapses.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki holds him gently, "The enchanted sword was too much for you,"

"Uhhhh...my soul wavelength..." he groans.

"That idiot..." Soul sighs.

"Hmph," Kid smiles.

"Well done young meisters," a voice hisses in the air.

"Who's there?!" I shout.

"A nightmare that you Princess maka know very well," this time the voice sounds so close to me. My body stops as the nightmare replays.

"No...y-you're...that voice...!"

"Maka, Maka what's wrong?!" Soul cries, "your soul wavelength is shaking!"

"NOOO!" I start to back up slowly trying to get away when i know i can't.

"Who are you?" Kid asks. The voice laughs at his question when a sudden blast knocks Kid off his feet and unconscious.

"Kid!" Liz and Patti shouts.

"Death the Kid and his twin pistols, Liz and Patti,"

"How do you know them?!" Tsubaki shouts.

"Hmph," a sudden vine grows out th ground and ties around her body, "Tsubaki and BlackStar, an odd pair indeed,"

'We're next!' I can't move, my hands are shaking. Just then a dark figure hovers above me like a dark shadow taking away every other sight of light.

"W-what do you want?!" I cry. Then his eyes open revealing a bright red glow. 'For some reason I can't look away from it.

"Princess Maka Albarn, and Soul Evans,"

"What the hell, how does he know our names...?!" Soul shouts.

"I have been watching you for quiet a while," he raises his hand. He was skin and bones, bandages wrapped around him, and his skin pale.

"Maka get out of the way!" Soul cries, but for some reason my body couldn't move. He stretches his arm out toward my body.

"NO!" I cry. He laughs like a mad man as he gets closer. "STAY BACK!" My soul wavelength forces itself out of my body in big waves. My soul began to change it's form slowly and forcefully.

"Oh?" my soul wavelength pushes him back as every little ounce of my power is released out like wild fire.

"Maka!" Soul cries. I remain the same without hearing his voice and slowly drop him, "Maka stop!"

"Princess Maka..." Tsubaki whispers. Blackstar stands up and frees Tsubaki, "BlackStar...?"

"Her powers are being forced out on their own..."

Soul (POV)

I stand up, only to be pushed back down again. 'Damn...' I look over at Maka as her soul wavelength loses itself. It hurt to feel it. Probably because of our connection, even if it's new.

"AAHHHHH!" her voice; I could feel her pain as she screams.

"Soul...!" I turn to Kid as he slowly sits up with blood dripping from his hands and head.

"Kid..."

"You're the only one...ngh...who can stop her...!" I stare at him, and in his eyes I could see how serious he was. I nod and turn my attention back to the out of control Maka.

'The question is how?'

**Whooo! finished! :) what a chapter...ok i should be able to post more in a bit so keep reviewing and let me know what you guys want. Thanks for reviewing! Before i forget i do not own Soul Eater or its characters.**


	3. The Truth and nothing but the Truth

**Yay! New Chapter! In the last chapter Maka and the others had put up a good fight, but when a mysterious evil man approaches Maka and her soul wavelength goes out of control, How can Soul be able to stop her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul Eater or its characters.**

Chapter 3: The truth and nothing but the truth

**_Soul (POV)_**

'How can I stop her?!' I try to control my balance as the pressure keeps pushing me back. The others were counting on me to stop her, but the question is how? 'If I'm going to stop her, I have to get close enough,' Like that was going to be easy?

"Tch...! This is so uncool...!"

"Soul!" Behind me BlackStar and Tsubaki slowly approach as BlackStar gives me thumbs up, "we got your back!"

"That's right..." Kid stands up with the help of his partners, "we'll do what we can," I nod and turn my attention back to Maka. I carefully take one step forward, and then another; as I got closer and closer the pressure increased.

"Damn..." my body stops as I try to move again, but the pressure kept pushing me back. Just as I was about to Fall back I feel someone pushing against me from behind.

"I told you didn't I?! We got your back!" BlackStar smiles.

"BlackStar...!" I smile and laugh, "Right!" I take another step closer, and then I slowly take another. However, the waves were so powerful that my shoulder, and my legs were sliced. Blood dripping from both wounds, but I didn't plan on giving up, not yet. I kept going, but the pain was so unbearable that I dropped to my knees as I clutched onto my shoulder.

"Soul!" BlackStar shouted.

"Damn...!" I catch my breath and slowly stand as I try to move, but instead of taking it slowly as before I ran straight for her.

**_Maka (POV)_**

I couldn't here anything around me. My mind was completely blank. My vision was a blur, what was happening to me?

"Maka!" I gasp at the sound of a voice calling out to me. A voice that was so familiar, "Maka!" There the voice goes again, but whose was it? My eyes open slowly, but my vision was very poor. I try to clear up my sight and as I do I see a person running towards me. He was losing so much bloodas he continued to run, but in spite of all that he just kept going. "Maka!"

'That voice...Soul?' Was it his? I try to clear my vision a bit more, but as soon as I do all I see is Soul running as fast as he could. As soon as he reaches me, he throws himself onto me and holds me tightly.

"You idiot...calm down will ya? No one is going to hurt you," his voice, so soothing and relaxing. My Soul was tembling, but as soon as his touched mine again in a Soul Resonance, it soon went calm. I start to relax as my soul wavelength is pulled back into my body. I fall to my knees as he falls with me. Tears pouring from my eyes slowly as I try to breathe.

"Soul...I'm sorry..." I heave.

"You idiot..." he laughs.

"What happened...?"

"Don't worry that guy's gone, so just try to relax," he lets me go and as soon as he does that's when I realize all the damage that I have casued. The area was left in ruins, with so much destruction. Everywhere I look all I see is blood, rubble, and fire everywhere.

"Did...did I do all this...?" Soul turns around and takes a look at the damage and doesn't say a word. I gently touch his shoulder, and feel his warm blood. My eyes began to burn as more tears flowed. "What did i do?!"

"Look, it's nothing alright, so don't get yourself worked up over it," he smiled.

"But...!" I wanted to take the blame, because i was a danger to everyone.

"Look if it was that serious i wouldn't have been able to get to you now would I?" he smiled. I thought for a moment and figured he was right, but I just couldn't let it go.

"Princess!" I look over to see Tsubaki run up to me, "Are you ok?!" she tackled me into a hug and cried.

"Tsubaki..." I smiled and petted her head,"I'm fine Tsubaki thank you," She looks up at me with tears pouring.

"Are you sure?" she cries. I smiles gently and wipe her tears.

"Yes," she lets go and stands up.

"Good," she smiles when BlackStar comes in and puts an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Tsubaki our Princess is tough! Not as tough as me, but she has guts!" he laughs.

"Just who was that man...?" everyone turned to Kid, "I don't even think he was human,"

"I doubt that too, he was more like a mummy too," Soul said.

"OH, my what a mess," everyone turns to see Lord Death and Professor Stein standing behind them. Stein pushes up his glasses and stares at us.

"I'm surprised that you all survived, especially you two," he said to me and Soul.

"What did you think we would die so easily?" Soul asked.

"Hmph, at one point I did but then something came into my mind that told me that you two would last,"

"Remember though in Maka's veins is the blood of Death Sythe and the blood of the one who turned Spirit into a Death Sythe," Lord Death said.

"True enough, but I have a question for the rest of you," we all looked at him,"Whose soulwavelength went out of control?" Everyone remained silent at his question. However, we all knew the answer to it. Stein must've noticed too, because he looked at all of our faces and saw the only one who was hardly injured and was on the ground. He looked at me and sighed,"Hmmm well this is going to be one tough case to work with,"

"What's important right now is to focus on the enemy and to figure out his next move. As for you Princess Maka, you need to head back home, i'm pretty sure your parents are worried,"

"We'll take her home,"I look at Soul and then to the others. BlackStar smiles and Kid nods.

"All right be careful you all," he waved as to us as he walked back into the school.

"Before you leave," Stein grabs Soul and pulls him up by his arm. Soul flinches as a jolt of pain hit him, "Your shoulder needs tobe treated now," I stand up and stare at his wounds; I felt so guilty and so helpless. Stein turns to the rest of us, "You all need to be treated, come with to infirmary,"

In the infirmary, I sat in a chair against the wall and stared at my hands, "What was that?" My mind refuses to let go of the incident. I couldn''t remember how it started or why; I only remember having the feeling of fear.

"Princess what's wrong?" Tsubaki sits beside me and looks into my face. I look down at my hands, "Tsubaki, tell me what happened,"

"Eh?"

"I can't remember anything..."

"Maka..." I look at her with my eyes filled with shame. She holds me in a friendly hug and tries to comfort me as i cry.

**_Soul (POV)_**

As Stein finished with my bandages I see Tsubaki walking towards me with this sad look on her face, "Something wrong Tsubaki?" Stein asks. Tsubaki looks at me and in her eyes I only saw concern.

"Soul you're being taken into the castle too right?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be like a music tutor for her or something. Why do you ask?"

"I have a favor to ask of you,"

"What is it?" for a moment she was quiet, but then she took a deep breath and screamed at the top her voice.

"Please, please look after Maka!" her scream for help took me aback. She was worried sick about Maka, and i wasn't surprised. After everything that had happened today, I was just as worried, but i knew that things were going to get worse.

"You don't even have to ask Tsubaki," I said. She looked up at me, "I'm her weapon and as her partner I have to protect her," At first she was surprised, but then she smiled with relief.

"Thank you,"

**_Maka (POV)_**

We came back to the castle late into the night and as soon as we walked inside my mother and father were there at the steps waiting for me.

"Maka!" my father held me tightly in a fatherly embrace, "I was so worried! Are you ok?! You're not hurt are you?!"

"ugh...Papa...you're crushing me...!" I heave.

"Spirit, right now is not the time to be affecionate towards the girl," my mother snaps. My father releases me and backs away slowly with a look of disappointment in his eyes, "Maka where have you been? Do you know how late it is?"

"Yes I do," I answered.

"Please pardon the intrusion," Kid steps forward with a bow, "Your highness, Maka was with us at the academy for a visit, however an unknown force had attacked the area and attacked the school,"

"The academy?!" my mother's sweet loving mood had changed. She walked slowly toward me and grabbed my shoulders, "Maka, why would you go there?! I told you that going to the academy will only lead you to your own doom! This castle is your home and your only place where you can be safe!" What the hell was she saying to me?! Is she saying that the Academy was a place where i'm not safe?

"This castle itself isn't as safe either!" I turn to my Papa as he glared at my mother; it was a side of him that i have never seen before.

"Spirit what are you saying?" my mother says slowly.

"Just look what has been happening over the past few days...murders, here and there, all over the entire kingdom!" What was it that I was hearing from them?

"What do you mean?" I look at the two of them and in their eyes I could see that the look of shame, "Answer me!"

"Maka, please just bare it for now we'll explain everything, but right now is not the time ok?" my mother says. I clench my fists tightly as I begin to shake with anger.

"Stop hiding things from me! I want the truth!" I shouted. They both look at me and then my father sighs.

"We can't hold everything in for much longer," He said.

"Maybe so, however not with everyone here," she looks at the others, "please this is an urgent discussion ad private, so i am asking you all to leave,"

The others look at her then at me; I nod my head when i notice the sad look in Tsubaki's eyes and the doubtful look in Soul's.

"If that's what you want," Kid turns and walks out with Liz and Patti following him.

"Tsubaki lets go," BlackStar takes her hand; she turns to me one more time before walking away with him. Soul is now left there as he stares at us.

"Soul you too," my father said. In some ways i was hesitant about letting Soul leave because with him here I would feel more secured.

"Hmph, it's your problem just don't go crying to anyone when your kingom falls apart, Your highness," he looked directly at my mother who only stared back. Soul turns and walks up the stairs. Me and my parents enter the throne room, as they sit within their chairs.

"Now I want you both as my parents to tell me the truth please," I said.

It started about a week ago Maka," my father started.

"We didn't tell you before because we didn't want to worry you, but it seems that that decision was probably not the best," my mother continued.

"People within the kingdom have been dying by the hands of an unidentified force. Witnesses have come to us so many times claiming to see a man covered with bandages, and a dark hooded robe. No one claims that he is of any danger however he is always present after every murder. We can't identify him, but we believe he is our prime suspect for the moment," my father explains.

"Also, I have a confession to make Maka," my mother said in a much quieter tone. My father looked at her and then looked back at me.

"What is it?" I ask. My heart was beating so fast, and my head was heating up like mad.

"The reason why I didn't want you at the Academy was because I didn't want you to become a meister and end up discovering a secret abilility in your blood,"

"What do you mean?"

"Not only do you have your father's weapon abilities, you also have the blood of a witch,"

"What?!

"The witch blood was from a long line of my ancestors. The witches were from a long time ago in my blood line therefore they were long forgotten. And since my family is from a long line of meisters, they chose to erase every trace of my ancestors. Some of the family who had witch blood however were killed as suspects to developing Kishin eggs, even if one were innocent,"

"And you just say this now?!" my father jumps out of his chair and faces my mother with complete anger, "How could you have hidden this away for so long?! Do you know what could happen if she doesn't learn to control her powers that could be sealed within her?!"

"Lower your voice Spirit! I didn't say a thing because my family had told me to not do so,"

"And you couldn't stand up against them?! You couldn't just say that it wasn't right and that it could place your own daughter in danger?!"

"Of course not it's my family we're speaking of here!"

"So they matter more than your own daughter?!"

"You should have no room to say a word Spirit! You have matters that would destroy your daughter for life!" she cried and at the edge of her eyes i saw small little droplets forming. My father was silent, as he stared at the floor.

"Papa...?" he turned to me, "What did you do?" He hid his face, but his body was shaking like mad. What could he have done that made my mother hate him so much?

"Maka there's no easy way to say this especially now at this moment, however it is necessary," my mother stood up and walked over to me; she placed her hands on my shoulders and leaned close to my ear. She quietly whispered the words into my ear. My eyes went wide as tears began to fall again. I stood there frozen and shocked. My father turned his back because he couldn't bare to look at me; whenever i cried he was always hurt by it. My mother turned to Spirit, "You made the mistake Spirit, you completely destroyed this family,"

"You're wrong!" he shouted. I gasped and whimpered quietly, "You started all of this," he turned to my mother with tears in his eyes, "You cause all of this!"

"What are you talking about?! You're the one who is always having maids and women of all kinds creeping into your room through out the day!"

"Papa..?" i looked at him and saw his fist tighten.

"I only did that becasue you're the one who betrayed us! You went sleeping with another man, and don't you dare lie to me! I saw you walking towards the castle in the middle of the night dressed as a maid, and I saw you kiss him!" my heart stopped. My mother cheated first, and then my father in order to drown in his sorrow chose to cheat next. My mother didn't say a word.

"Those women who come to meet me, I drink with yes and i flirt, however I have never slept with any of them! I haven't kissed them or anything! All because I still held onto my love for my family here!" My mother glared at him, and he glared back. Their eyes were filled with anger, and hate. I couldn't figure what to do at that moment, I was the one stuck in the middle of it all.

"Enough!" I cried. They both turned their attention to me, "I've heard enough! I don't want to hear anymore. I had asked for the truth and nothing but the truth so I shouldn't be surprised to see that my Mama and Papa no longer love each other as they had did way back then. And I guess I was wrong to think that I wanted to be like you Mama," my mother stepped close to me and reached out towards me, but I moved away, "But now I see that you are nothing but a liar!" I ran out the door and up the stairs as fast as i could. I ran down the halls not bothering to look up and to see where I was going. I made it to my room and locked the door, closed the blinds, and locked the balcony windows. I fell to the floor and cried loud sobs. My tears were endless and my cries were as loud as can be.

**_Soul (POV)_**

I stood in the hallway when all of a sudden Maka ends up running past me at top speed. I ran after her and called out her name, but it was like she couldn't hear me. I arrived to her room, only to hear her sobs and cries. I was confused as to what the hell had happened, and I wasn't going to sit around and wait to find out. I went to my room across the hall from hers and waited until I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Spirit standing there with a pained look on his face. He was about to say something, but I spoke first.

"I need to talk to you, and I won't go on you easy just because you're the King,"

**Wow...uh this turned out to be way different than what i had originally wrote but i like it. Thanks for reading! please review! thanks :) **


	4. Everything is slowly changing

**All right Chapter Four has arrived. Quite the outburst in the last chapter not sure how but it just came to me, but all i know is that it was different from what i had originally planned, but enough of that lets move on! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or their characters.**

Chapter four: Everything changes for the good or bad?

_**Soul (POV)**_

I stare at Maka's father as he stands there and just looks at me with a face of true shame, and disappointment, and misery.

"I'll ask again you once, what was it that you all spoke about?" he looked at me and sighed. He walked in and closed the doors behind him. He sat in a chair close to the window and started talking.

"Before I explain everything Soul Evans, I want you to answer a question of mine," he said.

"Alright, fair enough,"

"Are you my daughter's partner?" he asked.

"I am," i said. He turned to me and his eyes looked piercing and cold.

"You better lay your life on the line as her partner. I want to watch over her, and protect her with your life got it?" I was surprised by his sudden request, ; the answer was still obvious.

"I already told Tsubaki this, so I might as well tell you too. I am her weapon partner, and as her partner it's my job to protect her. I know what I got to do, and I don't need you or anyone else to ask me," he sat there in shock as he looked me up and down as if he had seen a ghost. But then he smiled and laughed.

"I'm glad to here you say that, normally I would forbid any male student to pair up with my daughter, but when i had met you my head was telling me to forget about you, but my Soul kept saying that you're the one for her. I guess my soul was right," he stood up and sighed, "Now that that is off my chest, I suppose I should tell since you're her partner,"

"It would help," I said with a smile.

"Right," the tone in his voice, however sounded doubtful and I wasn't going to sit there and act as if I didn't notice.

"You doubting me?"

"No, but..." he sighed again as if he was looking for a way to explain everything, "I don't know what could happen to you or her, but if worse comes to worse you better keep your guard up," the look on his face was serious, and it made me feel like whatever it was that he was going to say, he knew that it would effect me greatly.

"Gotcha," I said. He took a quick breath in and began his story.

_**Maka (POV)**_

I sat on my bed in complete despair and misery. My eyes were red and swollen from all the crying, and now my tears were all dry. How could this have happened or why did it have to happen? I couldn't find the answer to those questions. Everything felt like my entire world was slowly slipping away into darkness. My head was hurting so much, but I was too depressed to care. What was I here for? Why me of all people? Does the world choose who suffers? Again, I'm left with no answer. I look up at the ceiling where a symbol of a heart is placed. My eyes refuse to let anymore tears fall. They were dry like a desert. I hear a knock on the door and the voice that I hear only made me feel worse.

"Maka...please can I just talk to you please?" my mother asked softly, "I just want to speak with you in private. I just want you to understand..."

"Go away!" I cried.

"Maka-"

"I don't think so," that voice that cut her off; I never thought he would even dare to try.

"Soul Evans," I hear outside my door.

"Heh," then I hear a piercing slap. I jump up out of my bed and into the hall, and on Soul's face was a red hand print, "Look lady it doesn't matter what you do now. It's obvious that you'll be losing everything. You already lost your family and anyway of being happy. Ever heard of Kharma?"

"Soul..." he looked at me and smiled.

"This is who picked as your partner?!" she shouts, "A rude and disrespectful boy who lacks any kind of remorse? Respect?"

"Yes," I stood in front of Soul protecting him, "I chose him because I knew that I could trust him with anything,"

"Such faith you have, but it can turn it's back on you Maka," she hissed.

"It doesn't matter what you say, I won't change my mind. Soul is my partner," My mother glared at us and kept her focus on Soul, until she sneered her nose up in disgust and walked away. As soon as she was gone I turned to walk into my room, when Soul suddenly grabbed my writst.

"Hey are you sure you're going to be alright?" he asked and his eyes, his pure red crimson eyes I saw the look of worry and the look of a person I can really trust.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," I turned to him and gently placed my hand on his shoulder, "You need rest Soul, don't forget what happened earlier," And with that I walked into my room and locked the door again.

Soul (POV)

I couldn't find the words to describe what just happened. Maka stood there and actually stood up to her mother for my sake. Seems like things went backwards. I heard her mom in the hallway, and knowing Maka hardly doubted that she woud've wanted to talk to her. Things were just simply falling in front of Maka. In a way I felt sorry, but it's her choice to keep falling or to stand up and make things right.

"Either way, she needs to do something to help her people," I said as I went back into my room.

Maka (POV)

After everything that had happened, I was completely worn out. My eyes were burning and ready to close. They slowly shut as I fall into a deep sleep. Next thing I know my eyes are open and I'm strapped to a chair in a dark room. The restraints were so tight, it felt like they were digging into my skin. I tried to move, but nothing worked. Then I hear an evil laughter so close to my face.

"You can't escape me Princess," that voice whispering in my ear again. I tried to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth. He laughs out loud, the room vibrating along. Then his face appears before me once again, his eyes a glowing red. But this time I saw his face, and just like his hands he was covered in bandages. My went wide and my body shook. His hand slowly krept up my neck, and quickly grabbed onto it. His grip was so tight, I couldn't breathe. His hand was so cold and decayed; I could feel his bones crushing the tissues and muscles in my neck. 'Soul, someone help me!'

Soul (POV)

I woke up the next morning still worried about Maka, but I wasn't gonna do any good if I just sat here doind nothing. I got up, got dressed, and went into the hall. I knocked on Maka's door to see if she was awake. She didn't answer.

"Maka?" I called out and knocked again. I put my hands on the handles and noticed that they were unlocked. I walked in and saw nothing but darkness. I walked to her window and opened the blinds. I slowly turned and saw her sleeping on the bed, but something was off. Her hands were clutching onto her sheets, and she was hardly moving at all.

"Maka?!" I ran upto her and noticed that her breathing was being cut off. "Maka! Maka wake up!" I shook her shoulders, but nothing was working, "Dammit Maka wake the hell up!"

Maka (POV)

My vision was disappearing and my heart beat was slowing down. Was I really going to die here?

"No point in resisting dear Princess! Your Soul will belong to me shortly!" he hissed.

'Soul...' why was I thinking about him at a time like this?

"Maka!" My eyes opened to a voice calling out to me, "Maka wake up!" that voice was so familiar, "Maka!"

'Soul!' he was calling out to me, but from where? 'Soul! Soul help me!'

"Dammit Maka wake the hell up!" a small light from the ceiling spread and right when it did he vanished. His hands and his voice were gone. His presence disappeared. I look up toward the light as it grew brighter. 'Soul!'

My eyes force themselves open to see a pair of crimson red eyes staring down at me. His hands tightly wrapped around my shoulders. I blink just once, and gasped for air. I pushed him away and coughed violently as I tried to breathe.

"Maka what the hell happened to you?" I turned to and shook my head slowly. I stare at my hands and life them slowly when a sudden jolt of pain hit me. I rolled up my sleeves, and stared. They were swollen red, and almost to the point of bleeding. I stood up quickly and ran into the bathroom ot look in the mirror. I stare at my neck, and the same thing wa there. Red, purple, and swollen.

"H-How...?!" My body starts to shake.

"Maka?" Soul walks in from behind and notices the marks on my neck and wrists, "What the hell...?!"

"H-How is this possible...?!" I continue to stare with fear in my eyes. My skin went pale as I stared closley into the mirror. I couldn't find any words to describe it. "Why...?!"

"Maka..." Soul couldn't do anything either, he was just as shocked as I was. I knew that there was nothing he could do to help.

Soul (POV)

'What the hell am I seeing?!' her neck and her wrists were swollen red. I stood there unable to move or do anything to help.

"Maka," I called to her, she turned and looked at me with her green olive eyes, but this time the only thing I saw was fear, "come on we're going to Death city,"

"Why...?" she asked in a hoarse voice as she coughed. I stepped closer and rubbed her back slowly.

"We need to figure out how to help you," I said. she only looked at me with uncertainty, "Don't look at me like that. You want help? You got it" I smiled and walked out the restroom; I stopped in front of her door and said, "We're going to face all of this so don't go giving up just yet because of a dream. Just keep holding on," I walked out slowly closing the door behind me. 'Come on Maka it's your choice,'

"Soul what are you doing?" I turn to see Spirit walking up to me. I look at him with a stern look on my face, "Is something wrong?"

"Spirit come with us to the Academy," I said.

"The Academy, what for?" he asked/

"If you really care about Maka then you would come with us," he gave me the same look and nodded.

Maka(POV)

'Soul, just what was it he wanted to do?' I wrapped up my wrists with bandages and covered my neck with a scarf. I didn't want the others to see it. I walked out to Soul in his usual clothes, a yello and black jacket, black pants, and yellow shoes. He also wore a head band with a symbol of a mouth with sharp teeth, and his name on the side.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded without saying a word. We walked down the stairs to the entrance when my mother suddenly stopped us.

"And where do you think you're going?" she glared at me.

"We're heading to the Academy," Soul said.

"I don't think so, Maka is forbidden to step foot outside this castle," she walked upto me and grabbed my wrist. I flinched in pain as her grip tightened

"Ngh..! Let go!" but then Soul grabbed her arm with a look filled with anger and hatred toward my mother, and I couldn't blame him.

"That's enough," he said.

"I agree Soul," my father walked down the stairs and glared over at my mother. Soul released her arm as she released me. I fell to my knees and grabbed my arm in pain.

"I'll be going with them, so don't go saying anything," he said. My mother stood there dumbfounded as he walked pass her. Soul helped me up as we headed for the door. When we walked out all I could feel was my mothers stern eyes piercing through me.

"Maka?" I looked up at my father as he looked over at me,"I heard from Soul about what had happened. Are you alright?"

"Papa..." I looked back down and stared at the ground, "I don't know," They both looked at me, then my father patted my head and said.

"Don't worry it's only natural to have fear about something you don't understand. We'll find a way to beat this alright?" Tears formed at the edges of my eyes as he smiled down at me. I wiped my eyes and nodded.

Kid (POV)

Today would've been like any other day, but it wasn't. After yesterdays turn of events things were going to be quite different.

"Kid how long are we going to wait here?" Liz cries with annoyance.

"Come on sis it's not that bad,"Patti smiles.

"Look we're all waiting for Soul to arrive with Maka, so quit complaining,"

"I hope Maka's alright, I didn't see her at all this morning," Tsubaki says sadly.

"I'm sure she's fine! She just needs time to cool off!" BlackStar shouted. I sighed and kept my gaze forward. Yesterday's attack was something different and completely dispicable! They totally ruuined the symmetry of the school! The very though just bothers me to my core!

"Uh...Kid are you alright?" Liz asked.

"Of o course not! Did you nto notice the damage the school had taken?! I mean the symmetry was completely obliterated! OH what pain to see it, just thinking about it!"

"You worry about that now? You know that we've been here for an hour and that the damage still isnt fully fixed right?"

"ACK! Don't remind me!" I cry out in utter sadness.

Maka (POV)

We arrive to the school and at the top of the steps in front of the entrance I could see the others. Tsubaki, BlackStar, Kid, Liz, and Patti.

"Hey guys sorry for the wait," Soul smiled.

"Maka!" Tsubaki ran upto me and embraced me, "are you ok?" I couldn't answer because the pain came back when she hugged me. "Maka?"

"Tsubaki.." she turned to my father as he shook his head. She looked at me again with sad eyes and backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry," I felt so horrible for making her suffer like this, but what could I do?

"What happened?" Kid stepped forward and looked the three of us, "Maka looks dead, Spirit looks like he is ready to kill, and Soul looks like he's ready to take down anything in his way. What's going on?"

"You'll find out," Soul said.

"Well everyone's here even you Spirit," everyone turned while my father only hid behind me in fear. Professor Stein appeared and smiled at Spirit.

"It's...Stein...!" my father squeeled. I only sighed at his reaction; a king and a death sythe who is completely afraid of one sinlgle man.

"Long time no see Spirit or should I say your highness," he laughed.

"Neither!" he shouted.

"Everyone's here lets go," Soul walked in with the rest of us behind him. It was time to go and pay a visit to Lord Death.

**Uh Oh, everything sure is getting serious, but after everything that has happened no one should be surprised. What will Lord Death have to say about these events? Please Review! Thanks :)**


	5. Answers and confrontation

**Chapter Five! Time for some questions and answers. Maka has a nightmare that makes a big turn, as her wounds are a reality. Her life and everyone else's is on the line as well, but will she stand to face her fear? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or their characters.**

Maka (POV)

Here we were in the Academy as we made our way to Lord Death's room. My head was in deep pain and even though it bothered me so much I didn't have the heart to do anything about it. However, something else was puzzling me and it made me think for once this morning. My blood, the witch blood; it felt weird running through my veins, as if I knew it was there, but never paid any attention to it. As we walked down the halls a chill ran up my spine; it felt as if someone was watching us very closley.

Soul (POV)

We were getting close to Lord Death's room, and yet even if he might be able to help us find some answers or solutions; I had my doubts. I turned to look at Maka and for some reason she kept looking behind her every other minute. 'The hell is she looking back for?' I turn my head and sighed, "Probably because of that dream; paranoid maybe," I said. I turn again, and right there she turns her head again almost to the point of cracking it. I just made a weird look and shook my head.

Maka (POV)

We stopped as Kid held the handle and knocked on his father's door, "Father I know you're in there, would you kindly open the door?" The door opened as we walked in to see Lord Death standing in front of a mirror. He turns to say hi, but then he notices us.

"Oh quite a crowd you have here Kid," he said. He looked over all of us, "Even the king from the kingdom next door has arrived,"

"It's been a while hasn't Lord Death?" my father smiled.

"It has indeed, how are you holding up?" he asks, but then Kid stops them.

"Father we didn't come for a reunion of old aquiantences," he snapped, "We're here to discuss more important matters,"

"You are correct Kid, and great timing you pointed it out too. I believe I know who this so called enemy we encountered is," he then turned to me, "But first Maka if would pease step forward," I hesitated for a second, but then I walked through the group and stood before Lord Death, "I know you're hiding something underneathe does sleeves and that scarf...if it doesn't bother you too much. I would like you to show what's hidden," At first I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with it. I turned to the others as they stared at me. I looked at my Papa as he nodded with a gentle smile.

"Ok," I said softly as I rolled up my sleeves and undid my bandages. I took my scarf off revealing the swollen red print that was left bare before them. I kept my eyes focused on their reactions. They all just stared in utter shock except for Soul who already saw them this morning, but he still made a look that showed that he didn't even want to see these again. BlackStar closed his eyes not wanting to look at all. Tsubaki looked as if she was going to break into pieces, but she held her ground trying so hard not to cry. Kid's hands slowly rolled into tight fists. My father stood there with the look of a dead man; it must've hurt him to see that in some ways he can't protect me even at home. Stein only stared as he pushed his glasses up, his eyes showed anger. But the more I stared at it, the more angry I became because, my own fear made me weak.

"As I had suspected," Lord Death said.

"Father what are talking about?" Kid asked, but when he did his voice cracked. It was a bit unormal for him, unless something was out of order or if something wasn't symmetrical.

"This is the doing of a very old legendary Kishin that was sealed away between Death City and The Kingdom of Aero. Only he had the ability to maifest dreams into a reality. That would explain the marks appearing on Maka," he began, "Long before meisters and weapons were partners, they vwere sworn enemies. War broke out among all, and during that time people mostly lived in states of fear. You could say that he is one of the very first Kishins to have ever been created,"

"One of the first?" My father asked. But then Stein raised a hand and stepped forward to Lord Death.

"Hold on just a minute Lord Death, if what you're saying is true what is the possibility of us entering battle?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. He turned to the rest of us and began explaining.

"Yesterday he showed himself to you didn't he?" we nodded," the fact that he has yet to show his true form means that we still have time left before an all out war breaks upon the land,"

"You are correct Stein," Lord Death says, "He has been sealed off for more than thousands of years, and now that he has reappeared means that the time has come. Years ago he was sealed, and with the world today there's no doubt that he wants to place fear within the hearts of every human and weapon out there,"

"Just what exactly do you call him?" Kid asks his father.

"He is actually known as Mehrkaan," the name itself described who or what we were really dealing with. I looked at my hands and back at my wrists. I only glared, they were no longer symbols of fear, no; they were symbols of my determination. I wasn't going to let this stop me from doing what I cam to the Academy to do. I won't hold back, I couldn't hold back; not now not ever in my life. I made my decision.

"Lord Death!" everyone turned to me," I'll do what I can! These powers that I have can be useful and unless I learn to control them then we might as well be doomed. We're talking about something that was feared so many years ago, and yes I can understand how and why. However, I don't plan on backing down! Tell how much time do we have til this thing rises up from t's real slumber?"

Soul (POV)

Well, she made her decision and I'm glad she did. The look in her eyes changed, from fear and despair to determination and the will to do whatever it takes to beat this. I stepped forward and so did the others, "Count us in on this too," I smiled.

"No way an old mummy's gonna out shine me!" BlackStar shouted.

"He'll regret ever laying a hand on this school ever again," Kid growled. They all looked us then looked at each other.

"Well, Lord Death?" Stein gestured. Lord Death laughe, but then he lifted his big white hand and pointed it toward him and my father.

"Stein will teach you everyting you need to know in order to improve your skills, physically and mentally. Now as for you Maka you need to speak with your mother on that subject she might know a thing or two," he said.

'Crap,' that was one choice I was hoping we would have to avoid, but there'e no way we can now. Maka held her breath for a second before she let out a long sigh.

"As much as I hate her for everything she had done, I'll do it, but not for myself, for the people," she vowed. I smiled at her and noticed that my body relaxed.

Maka (POV)

My words weren't going to change. What's done is done and in my book it can't be taken back for nothing. My father's head fell in a gloomy satate just as when we had came back to the castle. I already know what will happen soon enough once my fifteenth birthday arrives. My real question, why on that day?

'Hold on why are you thinking about this?!' I thought, 'This birthday wouldn't be good even if she ends up leaving or not.

"Right now Maka you might want to work with your Soul protector. The soul protector allows you to appear as a regular person. However, that sudden leak from yesterday could've possibly attracted the attention of witches, close to be kishins, and many more enemies that could come for you," I nod as I listened closely to his words. But the feeling tht we were being watched had never left.

"You know what I have a better idea, "Kid smiled. We all looked at him confused when he suddenly dragged us all into the hall way.

"Oh hold up! Kid!," I heard him cry from his room.

Lord Death (POV)

Teens can be teens no matter from what origin or blood. The look in their eyes made me beieve that maybe we may have chance at best sealing him away again, but if we were ti fail and we would have no choice but to kill him. It would be a task far too impossible for them. Also, Maka's fear disappeared and changed to having courage and determination. She was one bright young girl; I only hoped that she would be able to pull herself thorugh all of this.

"Ahh...young emotions,"

Maka (POV)

"Why did you drag us out?" I asked without haste hidden behind my teeth. He looked at us and smiled.

"Well, even if there are things you won't be able to get out of my father, why not go through the library in each setion,"

"The library?" Soul asked with dusgust. I walked upto him and pulled him aside, "What the hell Maka?!" he whispers.

"Just go with his idea, ok? This is our second to last chance of finding a way to help me with my abilities," this time he sighed, backed up and walked away. What was it that was bothering him so much? I wondered. Kid takes my hand and pulls me along as we all run towards the library. When we arrive, Kid walks in first while his hand is still wrapped around mine.

"I am able to have access to books that regular students can't borrow, mostly because of the fact that I am Death's son,"

"Do you think that we'll be able to find something?" I asked. He turned to me and squeezed my hand.

"Of course, however," he turned to the others, "we need to split up and take a look around this entire place," everyone nodded, but when I looked through the group Soul was nowhere to be found.

Kid (POV)

I was taking my chances slowly in getting closer to Maka, but something kept telling me to back off. My feelings were only half and half, but it caused so much unbalance in me that it bothered me to my core. Liz and Patti knkow that something's bothering me, but they don't know the real reason as to why. As the others split up in the library within some of the restricted sections. There was one thing that struck me as odd though, Soul Evans, Maka's weapon partner was nowhere to be found. I even told Patti to go look for him, but she still couldn't find him.

"Where could he have gone?" I thought.

"You mean Soul?" Maka walks up to me and sees the look in my eyes.

"Yes, I mean he is your weapon partner, so he should be here helping the rest of us," he said. She looked at me with her huge olive green eyes, then she smiled.

"In his own way he helps," she said. I was surprised by her words and didn't know how to respond. She had only met him yesterday and yet she actually knows how he is? From the corner of my eye I see Liz staring at us with a rather disappointing look. I didn't want to say anything just yet, it's not the right time to do so. Maka was called over by Tsubaki and left to help her pick up pile of books that Black Star dropped. Now was the time. I looked over to speak to Liz, but she had already began walking away to another section. What is it that was bothering her? Did it have something to do with Maka or me?

Soul (POV)

I knew that they weren't going to find anything in that stupid library, so I chose to go back to the castle in order to do something that could end with another red mark planted on my face. I was let in by the guards through the front entrance. I walked only to end up bumping into Blair in her cat form.

"Hey Soul why are you back so early?" she meows.

"None of your buisness Blair," I replied rather annoyed.

"Aw please tell me!" she begs as she changes back into her human form and roughly hugs me into her chest. I tried to break free, but whhen it comes to her I lose my composure and end up having nosebleeds.

"L-Let...me go!" I pushed her off trying to breathe. She giggles as her ears perk up. I stop my nosebleed and look at her,"Blair mind telling me where the queen is?"

"Sure she's in the library looking through a bunch of old albums," she purred.

"Old albums huh?" I think for a second and smile," You kknow what, Blair change into a cat and come with me,"

"Oh really?!" she smiled as her gold eyes sparkled, "YAY! What are you going to do?!"

"Why do you think I asked about Maka's mother?" I laughed as I started my way up the stairs and into the halls, "I'm going to confront her,"

"Meow? Is it casue of Maka?"

"Yeah how'd you guess?" I asked.

"She laid on my head and made a sad face, "I saw the arguement they had, and wanted to do something. Maka maybe some other girl, but she's like a good friend to everyone. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here, but her father told me to give her space..."

"Hmph," To think that Blair would end up coming here because of Maka even though  
Maka told me she was annoying. That day when the attack happened she told me about everyone that she knew, mostly her friends and the servants here. I panicked when she said that Blair was a woman with traits that would attract any guy, and I tend to have a weakness for that.

"So Soul what are you going to talk to her about?" she asked.

"Her family basically, if Maka has witch blood then we need to find someone who knows mostly about the subject and that is her mom. The fact that she's in the library looking through albums means that, she might regret what she did, but she can't take anything back..."

"You're right..." she jumped to my shoulder as I looked at her eyes, "I was one of the woman that drank with Spirit, but what he really wanted was comfort because of what his wife had done. He said that he felt so heart broken and that he couldn't find a way to tell Maka about it. I told him that the truth would leak out on it's own and when it does he will have the closure he needs,"

"That closure is going to have to wait,"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you heard about what had happened this morning?"

"No what happened?"

"Apparently the enemy that had attacken the school, found his way into Maka's dreams trying to get to her, and when she woke up, her injuries from the dream were still on her body. I saw it with my own eyes and was shocked, but what really filled me was the fact that I couldn't do anything,"

"But it's not your faut and since you saw it, then that means that you went this morning to find answers in order to be able to do something next time. You chose to do something to try and help her and to reassure her, which means that in a way you're doing the best that you can,"

I thought about that for a moment, but then a single image popped into my head. 'What was that?' it looked like me as a kid, playing with someone else, but the memory was so unclear that I couldn't see the other kid's face.

Maka (POV)

We went through the entire library, but there was nothing that we could find to help us. There were few books on witches, but none of them had anything on how they trained or practice their powers and spells. We all walked out the school and sat on the steps, whil my father and Stein went back to continue talking to Lord Death.

"What do we do now?" I asked as I stared at the sky.

"Who knows, but we need to do something," Tsubaki said.

"Hey Maka!" I look over at BlackStar, "Why not try practice in realeasing your Soul protection?"

"What?!"

Yeah to help you out," he said. I figure it would be a good idea, but happens if I don't do it right? Kid must've noticed the look on my face cause then he stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Don't be riduculous BlackStar, she doesn't even know the procedures and just doing it blindly could leave her confused on what to do. Besides we don't know what could happen if she makes a mistake," I was surprised by his reaction in defending me, but why? I mean we've known each other since we were kids, but never have I seen him like this.

"Black Star he's right, if I don't do something right I could end up hurting myself or the rest of you here," I said.

"Ok it was just a suggestion, but man i'm bored we got to do something, like train if we want to be able to stand up to that old kishin,"

"Tht's not a bad idea Black star," I said as I stood up, "We can use the training area in the castle. All the guards and soldiers train there, but we can't be too rough otherwise we could make the whole building get destroyed," I giggled.

"Yes, we've trained there before right Black Star?" Tsubaki smiled.

"Alrighty then lets go!" we all stood up and walked down the steps and headed back to the castle.

Soul (POV)

I stood before the door to the library and as I was going to open the doors I could here another man speaking.

"Who's that?" Blair whispered to me, I only kept my eyes on the door while my ears picked up both the voices of Maka's mother and the mysterious man.

"Lets go ahead and find out," I opened the door to see the so called "queen" making out with a servant that I have seen in the castle before, "Well, well," they both jumped and turned to me, "And to think that you want your daughter to accept you and forgive you, and yet here you are sucking on another guys lips. Ha ha ha ha ha! Honestly how can you call yourself a devoted mother," The queen's face turned bright red with anger as she glared in my direction. In her eyes I could tell that she was furious. The man stared at me in shock, and then ran out through a secret passage way in the library.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" she hissed. I stared calmly into her eyes without showing fear or confusion because of what I have just seen.

"You say Maka has witch blood and if that's true then there has to be a possibility that you have a spell book or journal that could help her right?"

"And why would I have such a thing?"

"You know the reason why, you just don't want admit it! The fact that you come from a long line of witches means that something must've been left behind,"

"Soul..."Blair whimpered, for even she was starting to get scared of my temper.

"How do you know about this anyway?"

"Spirit told me all about it, after all I am Maka's partner," I smiled revealing my sharp teeth.

"Maka made the wrong choice to go to the academy, but her father was much of a bigger fool to sign her up!" she shouted, "Maka doesn't need to be fighting not when Spirit and I can fight after all I was the one who turned him into a Death Sythe!"

"That no longer matters anymore, why? Because due to all this damage that you've done your souls aren't in sync anymore. You won't be able to use Spirit," this time she didn't reply and at this I gave away a small chuckle. I won this battle.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I asked again. The look in her eyes were deadly and stern. We both stood there without a word as we stared eachother down.

**Omg so many things came and took my time away! I would've gone with my original idea, but I didn't finish writing it so yeah here we are. I'll be sure to post chapter 6 soon. please review and thanks for the reviews that I have recieved from Shika352617 and silkbrit. And i would like to thank Shika352617 for helpin me find d right name for our villian. thanks!**


	6. A great act of betrayal and hope

**Chapter Six is a go! Soul confronts Maka's mom after he catches her kissing another man. Meanwhile the others prepare themselves for what's to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or the characters**

Maka (POV)

We all gathered in the training arena within the back parts of the castle close to the garden maze. I sat on the side and watched as Kid and Blackstar are focusing on their attacks. Kid makes the first move and starts shooting BlackStar in each direction, but Blackstar dodges them and attacks Kid who blocks and pushes him off.

"Those two sure know how to fight," I said, "I don't even know how to fight by myself, unless I have Soul with me," I thought about the words that came out of my mouth. I really didn't know how to fight on my own; I only knew how to fight with Soul by my side. I was always taken out of the fighting in hand to hand combat courses because my father was afraid i'd get hurt. He wasn't wrong, but it was all part of the course, to gain experience in a fight. I watched as the two meisters went back and forth attacking from every which way, and all the while I kept a close eye on their souls. Even though I knew Kid since I was little, I found it hard to believe that he could do a soul resonance with two weapons, but then again he was a grim reaper and was the son of Lord Death. Just then I felt a slight pull in my soul. The feeling was so familiar, and then I realized that Soul must've been close by somwhere in the castle. I quickly stood up and walked straight through them almost getting hit by one of Kid's soul wavelength bullets.

"Hey watch it Maka I could've hit you!" he shouted, but then when he saw the look on my face he stopped the fight and walked up to me, "Hey what 's wrong?" BlackStar and the others gathered around me too.

"I can feel Soul close by, but something doesn't feel right. It's like he's feeling so much anger and that it's filling him up to his core," I said.

"Well then lets go look for him shall we?" Kid said. I nodded and started running with the others following me.

Soul (POV)

"So you plan on answering me yet?" I said with a glare.

"I feel no need to give you any information on such a family matter. This only concerns me and Maka, not you,"

"All the more reason for me to ask since i'm her partner, plus I doubt your daughter even wants to look at you right now,"

"Maybe so however if she wants to save her kingdom then she must take chances," she said.

"She has taken chances and faced them head on, but you're only running away," the Queen stood there when she finally sighed.

"There's no easy way to do this, but I won't allow you to interfere anymore!" she slowly brought her hands up and moved them in swift movements into different shapes.

"In dark and light I bring power beyond belief," she started as her hands started to glow.

"Soul she's about to cast a spell!" Blair cried.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!" just then Blair retransformed into her human form and started casting too.

"Pumkin, pum, pumkin! Large shield of night!" a giant Jack O Lantern shaped shield appeared before us, "Soul stay back ok?!"

"Right!" I didn't think this woman would take this so far. But then again I shouldn't be surprised at all.

Maka (POV)

"His soul is shaking, I can feel it!" I cried.

"Where is he? Think you can find him?!" BlackStar shouted.

"Already found him, but I can also feel to other souls!"

"Whose are they?" Kid asked.

"One of them feels like Blair, another maid of mine, she's a cat with strong magical powers...and the one...I can't believe it!..."

"What is it Maka?!"

"My mother?!" I swallowed hard and gained speed as I ran faster ahead of the others, "Soul!" I felt his soul close by and saw a bright light in the library. I gasped and quickly grabbed the handles on the door and opened them. "Soul! Blair!"

"Maka?!" Soul turned to me in shock, just then my mother dropped her hands when she saw me. Blair sighed and dropped her shield.

"What's going on?!" I cried. I glared at my mother as she gave me a shameful look. I walked past Soul and Blair. I stood before her and said, "Were you just about to attack them with a spell?" My mother hung her head without a word until she suddenly started to burst out laughing. I stepped back as she laughed.

"Ah, Maka," her head lifted upward, "oh what perfect timing you have," she looked at me and gently touched my cheek, "there's nothing that can change you despite your efforts,"

"Why are you as against me being a meister and learning to fight back?!" I shouted.

"What could possibly be able to do? Just look at what had happened recently Maka. Do you really think that you can defeat that kishin?" How did she know? Was she watching us?

"How do you know about that?" Kid asked.

"I know because before he appeared before the academy he appeared before me," What?! My heart started to beat faster and faster. My head felt like it was spinning.

Soul(POV)

Maka's soul was filled with confusion. I felt it so clearly, and from the looks of everyone's faces they were just as confused. Maka backed away slowly as her fists tightened.

"Maka it was our family members that had sealed away the old kishin all those many, many years ago," back then there was no one strong enough to defeat him. Therefore, they had no choice but to seal him away even though they knew the seal would not last," Maka only stood there in shock unable to make a single comment.

"That's right, our ancestors had predicted all this," she said. Just then a portal suddenly opened behind her and right there he appeared once again. However, she only stood there calmly, "It's about time you chose to show yourself,"

"Oh, my apologies your highness," he hissed under hiss hood. Maka's soul wavelength went beserk with trambling fear again. Her legs and arms were shaking.

"Maka there's something you should also know," she took backed away closer to him as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "he is my true lover. the man your father saw was him in disguise. I only know how he looks like, while the rest of you ponder the thought,"

"WHAT?!" Maka cried. The kishin hissed and raised his finger in my direction.

"You sure have been catching on too quickly therefore," he disappeared and reappeared behind me without me noticing.

Maka(POV)

"Soul!" I ran as fast as could trying to reach Soul. Soul turned and tried to back up, but then the kishin lifted his hand and in it a large red glow had appeared. Everyone tried to stop him, but it was like they couldnt move, even Blair. But my body was moving all onits own. The red glowing orb shot out at him directly, "Soul!"

Soul (POV)

I braced myself for the imapct of the full blast, but nothing happened. The room was filled with smoke and everyone was watching closely to see what happened. I opened my eyes, while feeling a pair of small arms around my body. I slowly look down to see Maka who took the hit for me. I couldn't even tell if she was breathing or not. Her soul was wavering so badly.

"Well, well she took the hit and protected her weapon, but it's the weapon that protects the meister," her mother laughed as both her and the kishin disappeared.

"Maka?!" I cried as her body started to lose warmth.

"Maka!" Tsubaki cried. Blair stood up and quickly casted a spell to remove the smoke. She quickly looked over Maka's back when a sudden blue light flashed.

"She'll be fine," Blair smiled with tears in her eyes. Maka coughed as blood spilled from her mouth.

"Ngh...that took too much of a toll on me...Soul," she heaved.

"You idiot why the hell did you pull that trick?!" I shouted.

"I wasn't...going to let...you get hurt!" she gasped. My fists tightened in pure anger, but only because of my weakness. Because of me Maka became injured and if she hadn't cast that spell so quickly and forcefully, she would've really have died. I slowly picked her up in bridal style and turned to the others.

"We have to let Stein and her father know," I said. Kid nodded and took his hands out. He waved them and sticked out both his index and pinky as a glowing purple skull appeared on the ground. Then an image of Lord Death appeared.

"Hey there whaz' up?" he said.

"Father we have a bit of a predicament here," Kid said. I walked upto him while holding Maka gently in my arms.

"Lord Death where's Spirit and Stein?" I asked. Lord Death looked down at him and noticed Maka laying in his arms breathing heavily. Spirit and Stein soon appeared before them. Just when Spirit was going to say something he saw Maka's injured condition.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER?!" he shouted. Stein pulled him back.

"Calm down Spirit, i'm sure they'll explain everything," he looked at me, "Soul we're trusting you to take care of her for now, Blair you know how to use healing magic correct?"

"Meow! Of course! I'll do what I can," she smiled.

"The rest of you, except Soul and Blair I want you all to meet us at the entrance of the castle," then Spirit pushed him aside.

"Listen to me Evans don't forget your promise! I want news that my daughter is alright! And if she's not I'll make sure to end your fuckin life!" just then Lord Death raised his white hand up and smacked it down on Spirit.

"That's quite enough Spirit, just relax. Kid make sure to get in touch with me if something else happens ight'?" Kid nodded.

"Yes, father," the purple glow disappeared along with image.

"Blair," I handed Maka to her," take her for now,"

"Right," she picked up Maka and smiled, "don't worry she'll be ok. She's a strong princess and she knows how to handle her own. Nothing can break her spirit," she smiled trying to calm me down. I nodded as they walked off.

"Damn...!" I fell to the floor and punched it with every ounce of my strength, "Dammit! Dammit! dammit!" I kept punching and punching without stopping as my knuckles started to bleed.

"Soul stop it!" BlackStar grabbed my arm, but then I smashed my head into the ground causing blood to pour from my head, "Dammit Soul pull yourself together!" he picked me up by my arm and punched me with enough force to knock me all the way to the other side of the room.

"BlackStar..." Tsubaki stood there wanting to stop him, but Liz stopped her.

"Soul is blaming himself, and BlackStar only wants him to snap out of it, and find his place," she said.

BlackStar (POV)

'This idiot had really lost it! And I'm the suicidal one?! My stunts are nothing compared to his bullshit behavior right now!' I thought as I picked up my best friend up from his collar and head butted him.

"Snap out of it Soul!" I shouted. He looked at me and grabbed my arm.

"BlackStar..." his red eyes fading, "put me down before you literally give me a concussion," I let him go as he fell to the ground.

"Are you done bullshitting us yet?!" I shouted. He looked up with his blood lowering his vision.

"It all happened because of me, BlackStar and you know it..." he gasped.

"Dammit Soul!" I was going to knock him out when Kid grabbed my arm.

"BlackStar, that's enough. You're not going to change his mind by beating him to death," Kid walked up to him and kneeled down to his level.

"You Maka's partner, and her close friend. She won't blame you for this, even if you can't forgive yourself. However instead of being selfish right now, get up and pull yourself together in order to prevent someting like this to happen to your meister," he said. Soul's eyes were wide for a second, but then he smiled.

"Thanks..." he stood up and brushed himself off as if my punches didn't do crap to him, "But Kid I just met her a couple of days ago, I can't say we're that close,"

"You don't remember?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Soul," he turned to me, "You and Maka were friends when you were little. You two did everything together. By the time you were Seven you moved remember?" He looked at us with confusion.

Soul (POV)

'Me and Maka were childhood friends?' I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of their mouths. I couldn't remember anything from back then. Nothing at all. I shook my head, "Look I can't remember anything about us. I don't remember her as a childhood friend,"

"Maybe something happened to you in order to make you lose your memory of her," Kid suggested.

"I guess so," I rubbed the back of my head and continued to try and figure it all out, but those hits that BlackStar landed on me kept keeping me from thinking at all.

"Guys, we need to head to the entrance to wait for Professor Stein and the King," Tsubaki said. I nodded.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll go and check on Maka,"

"Please do," Kid said as he turned and followed the others. Kid seemed to be acting weird when it came to Maka.

'Hold on does Kid...?' I smirked, but in the back of my mind and heart I felt weird, 'Wait...am I...?' I shook my head and ran out the library into the hallway.

Stein (POV)

Me and Spirit made our way to the castle, and through out the entire ride I could feel Spirit's soul trembling in pure anger.

"Spirit calm down," I said with my arms folded across my chest.

"I am calm!" he shouted.

"Your soul and voice says otherwise," he glared at me and I only stared at him as he sighed.

"What kind of father am I?" he asked, "I couldn't protect my daughter, I betrayed her, and I hid everything about me and her mother for so long when she needed to know the truth! She had every right!" he cried with a single tear pouring from his eyes. I couldn't find a way to reply to him. I held the screw on my head and turned it. I turned it til it clicked. I looked at him and sighed.

"Yes, yes we all know the story, but doesn't make a difference. The fact that you're admitting all this, and the fact that you're completely filled with tears show how much of a good father you have been," I said. He turned to me with desperate eyes, "Also, you're the one who signed her up for the academy, allowing her to be somewhere else besides the castle like her mother had wanted her to be. You raised Maka into a strong independent girl, so you shouldn't be dwelling over on what had happened,"

He wiped his eyes and smiled, "You're right! I'll always look out for my Maka no matter what!" he shouted while trying to stand, but I pulled him down back into his seat.

"Yes, yes now would you just stay calm?" I sighed.

Soul (POV)

I walked into Maka's room to find her asleep in her bed with a cold wet cloth on her forehead.

"Oh you're right on time Soul," Blair smiled. I walked upto her while keeping my eyes on my partner.

"Oh you're injured too, come on I'll heal you up," she said with a little bit of a purr, but then her smile dropped when she saw my face. She gave a small sad meow before she started healing my wounds.

"Hey Blair," she looked at me," is it possible for a witch to erase someone's memory?"

"Actually yes, it is i've seen it happen before," she said. Just then Spirit busted through the doors and ran over to Maka's side and held her gently. I looked away not wanting to look at his face or even Maka's; the guilt inside me refused to let go.

"How'd her condition Blair?" he asked. Blair smiled and patted his head.

"Don't worry she's fine but she will need a few days of bed rest. Right now she's running a slight fever." Spirit let out a breath of relief and surprisingly so did I.

"Well I believe it's time for an explanation," Stein walked in with the others behind him. They all sat in Maka's room as the two men listened to their tale.

"After that they both disappeared into thin air without a trace," Kid finished.

"I should've known..."Spirit sighed, "When I became her mother's partner there was something odd about her soul,"

"Right now we should focus on getting ourselves prepared for the final battle before time runs out," Stein said. Everyone nodded.

Maka(POV)

I felt weak and sick to my stomach. I wanted to throw up, but my body was in so much pain that I couldn't get up. I open my eyes to see a room filled with white and green everywhere. I tried to sit up but my body refuse to let me.

"Don't move too much Maka Albarn," a soft angel like voice said. I turned my head slowly too see a woman in a light green robe.

"Who are you?" I aaked weakly.

"Your grandmother," I gasped at her words. I never knew my grandmother, nor have I ever met her. She slowly walked upto me and placed a hand on my head getting rid of my fever.

"I'm here to help you, when you open your eyes and you're fully awake go to the library again, as quickly as possible," she smiled and disappeared into the light.

My eyes slowly opened to see everyone circled around my room. The first one to see me awake was Soul.

"Maka," he took my hand and held it gently, "you ok?" he asked. I nodded slowly and sat up, "You shouldn't move yet, you still need to recover,"

"Maka please do as he says," my father pleaded. I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak, but my throat was so dry that it was too hard to speak. Tsubaki handed me a cup of water, I smiled and drank it down. I wiped my lips and looked over t everyone.

"I need to go back to the library," I said.

"You can't right now," my father said. I grabbed his arm desperatly and pulled him close to me.

"I need to Papa! There's something in there that could help me! That can give us a chance against the enemy!" he looked at me with wide eyes and saw the look of determination inside. He raised his head up and by then I knew he gve in.

Ok, but we're all comeing with you," he said. I nodded and tried to stand, but my legs felt like jelly, so weak to move. Then Soul grabbed me by my waist and pulled me up onto his back.

"Good enough?" he asked. I smiled and laughed with tears forming.

"Hey hey hey, you can't carry her like that! Who do you think you are?!" my father screamed. Everyone laughed at his reaction. I bent my head lower to Soul's ear and whispered softly.

"Thank you," he smiled wide as his shark like teeth showed.

"Lets go," we walked out and headed straight to wear my mother once was. When we arrived, we walked over the rubble that was left.

"Soul up there where the red book with no title is, take me there," I said.

"We're going to need a ladder," he said.

"I don't need one, all I need is for you to lift me up,"

"What?!" he and my father shouted. Liz, Tsubaki, Patti, and Blair giggled as they knew what it was that was bothering them. Kid's face turned red, and BlackStar only laughed like we all knew he would.

"Just do it!" I shouted with a hint of pink on my cheeks. He groaned and walked upto the shelf and helped me climb onto his shoulders with my legs wrapped around his neck.

"Hurry up will ya?" I could understand him because I was in my night gown so I knew how uncomfortable he was. My face was heated with embarrasment as I reached for the book. My eyes focused on it as a few words escaped my mouth.

"My heart is the life and Soul of this blood that runs in my veins, as I release myself without haste. This book shall proceed to show me the way, and unlock the door to the light of day," I whispered. The book began to glow and shine as it floated out of it's place and into my hands. I opened it and as soon as I did the entire library changed.

**Wow, I can't believe what happened here. Well what did the book do to change the look of the library? What will Maka do now that her idol had faded into darkness and became a woman now part of her hate? Please Review!**


	7. The Past and the Present

**Let's jsut hurry and move on! Not really in much of a mood sorry :( Last chapter a dramatic twist took place with Maka's mother, and now Maka's past family members are ready to change and help her kingdom. The library they went to...**

Maka(POV)

A bright light filled the room as the entire library began to change. My eyes fly open, and when they did I was completely lost for words. There were books on everything my family was hiding away.

"This...is what I call coo...," Soul said in awe. The others gathered around us and were at a loss for words as well.

"You all have arrived," we here a small loving voice say. We turn and right there was more or less like a hologram of a woman wearing a light blue robe. It was the woman from my dream.

"Grandma?" I called. She smiled and nodded as she held out her hand to me. I slowly reached out and watched as my small fingers connected wth her slender fingers. Our hands clasped around each other as I gelt her soul. I closed my eyes and opened again as I used my soul percept, and even though she was see through her soul was still visible. It was like a dove surounding her body. My body floated off of Soul's shoulders as my feet touched the ground again.

"I'm so happy that today has finally come," she smiled. She held my hand tightly and dragged me down to the very center of the library as the others followed slowly behind, as they continued to take in evertything they were seeing. She led me and the others to a red velvet couch, "Please everyone sit. The couch went round in a circle so everyone could fit.

"Now then, I am Serenity, Maka's Grandmother," she bowed. BlackStar prepared to speak, but she cut him off, "I know who you all are, so there shall be no need for introductions,"

"Granmda?" she turned to me, "What's going on? How come that book never appeared til now?" she smiled and sat in a chair within the center of the circle.

"The book was only meant for a pure bright soul to open it. It could only open, and reveal all this to you," she pointed directly at me, "your mother knew it was here and was searching for it, however her heart was clouded with darkness,"

"Please excuse my interupption," Kid said as he raised his hand, "but unlike what I am seeing here, don't most witches live in darkness?"

"Yes, however in our family we techincally are not witches," she smiled.

"What do you mean?" he asked. My grandma lifted her hand and as she did an old golden book appeared in her hands.

"Our family is very different from what you all have seen, we are filled with mixtures of special people. Monks, Shamans, weapons, meisters, witches, and wiccans,"

"Wiccans?" she opened up another book with a red cover, and golden spirals surrounding it on the spine and on the cover and back.

"Wiccans are similar to witches however, we are not like them at all," she said.

"Wiccans are more fragile and aren't fully into the dark arts like most witches. Wiccans are more intuned with nature and in helping others. They show an incredible ability to adapt to situations and use powerful spells for both attack and defense as well, but they're main priority would be healing," Stein explained.

"Yes, you are correct, and as for you Maka," I turned to her as she gently placed her warm hand onto my cheeck, "your powers are mixed with the blood of a witch and wiccan,"

"I'm both?" she nodded," But what about-" she cut me off with a finger to my lips.

"Your mother, was pure witch however she still carried the trait," she removed her finger and stood up with a more serious look than before, "But right now we have a much bigger problem on our hands,"

"The Kishin..."Spirit said. She nodded and pulled out a long circle with a star on it.

"A long time ago witches and wiccans were always seperated just like the meisters and weapons were before they started working with eac other. Even though our family was both, we all hated eac other mostly because we feared one another. One day a dark cloud descended upon us, and when it did we Wiccans sensed an immense danger approaching. We chose to tell everyone, but to them it was a regular storm cloud. However we knew better. Next thing we knews many people began to attack each other, and the meisters even attacked the weapons without even thinking. We all had to pull ourselves together and work as one, to which everyone agrees excpet for the all the witches. They took their spells and black magic and called upon an evil soul from hell," she lifted her hand as an image of the past played before us. We watched closely to see bodies dropping all over the place. Blood filling the rivers and streams. Smoke arising from all the homes, and children crying desperatly as the damged area leaves them helpless and alone. It was like man slaughter, but without a true person doing it all. Then the face of the evil soul appeared before them. This man was tall and well builty, with long black hair and pointy horns on his head. His teeth were just as sharp as Soul's and his eyes colored red as blood. His laugh was dreadful and would strike fear into any heart. It was loud and menacing. The others were losing their own composure I could feel it. Soul was lost with any words and he looked like a bullet had past through him. Liz was hiding behind Patty, who only stood there for once with a very serious look. Kid's Soul was trembling in a way that I have never felt before. BlackStar only stood there with his filled with more anger than fear as he closely watched. Tsubaki had a hand to her mouth as she tried to hold back her sobs and trying to keep herself from throwing up. My father was the same as BlackStar and Stein was cranking the screw on his head and I knew why. He had a small pinch of madness inside him, and with all this being shown to him, he could go mad, "We all tried the best that we could, but nothing seemed to work. We had only one choice left, but we needed the help of our neighboring witches. We all gathered and chained him down on a star. Together we combined our powers and sealed him away for good However we knew the seal would not be able to hold him down forever. One night after the struggles of rebuilding the town, I had a vision of him breaking out of his seal. I had told the council and when they heard what I had said they deciede to assign me as a guardian of the seal," the images disappeared as we all quietly stared at her, "Now he has broken free," she then turned sharply to us. We all looked her in the eye as she did the same.

"It's your turn to rid of this demon and send him back to hell for good!" she declared.

"How would we be able to defeat something as powerful as that?" everyone turned to me, "What can we do to stop him?!" At first she said nothing but then she smiled.

"Unlike the people from the past you all have something they didn't back then," We all looked at each other wondering what she meant, then she gave away a small chuckle, "Courage,"

"Courage?" we all said at once. She nodded and pulled out several books, "Tomorrow all of you will come back here and you all will learn more on this kishin, however he may have new abilities and powers different from what he had all those years ago. Are you all ready to make this sacrifice? And our you all willing to put your lives on the line for this?" she asked. We all sat there in silence, but then without thinking I stood up and took a deep breath.

"I am," everyone's eyes looked at me," I'll do whatever it takes! I won't let history repeat itself," I said.

"If she's planning on taking that thing down, then I'm cool with it too," I turn to Soul who smiles wide with his pointy teeth showing. Then BlackStar stands up and stretches. He takes in a deep breath and screams.

"Ain't no way this Kishin is going to make me look weak! We'll take his ass down!" Tsubaki stood up and smiled beside him.

"You can count me in too,"

"Don't even think about leaving me behind, if this thing thinks he can just ruin the balancce of symmetry in this world, then he is sadly mistaken to even try to d it again," Kid hissed.

"GO KID!" Patty laughed.

"Sure we'll tag along," Liz whimpers.

"Are you two going to let these children outshine you?" my grandmother said to Stein and my father with a smile.

"hmmmm..." Stein turned and turned his screw and smiled as it clicked, "disecting someone like him could be quite interesting," he smiled.

"I won't let him get the chance to even think about doing anything, besides...I believe that I need to set things straight with my "wife"," my father said.

My grandmother smiled at us," You all...with your courage and beliefs in one another, it may be possible to destroy him," She led us back upstairs and closed the library, as the regular damaged library reappeared.

"Before you go Maka and Soul please step forward," me and Soul looked to each other and then stepped towards her. She placed both hands on mine and Soul's head."You both have lost something very important to you,"

"What do you mean?" we both asked.

"Memories, both of you are missing a fragment of memory within you," we both looked at eac other.

"Is there any way to retrieve them?" Kid asked. My grandmothe sadly shook her head.

"There's a powerful spell placed upon the two, and in my state right now, I can't help. Maka and Soul must gather their fragments on their own,"

"How?" we both asked.

"Remember what you want to remember," she smiled as she vanished.

Soul(POV)

Then it wasn't my imagination. When I went to confront Maka's mother, that image that I saw was basically a memory fragment. Kid was right after all, and to think that it was only because I had forgotten mostly everything from when I was little. Then again there were memories that were very blurry, in parts of my life. I thought about it not noticing that the others were leaving.

"Soul?" Maka called as I snapped my head back up to her.

"Huh?" she gave me a look of worry, but then she smiled.

"We'll beat this remember?" those were the words I gave her earlier, and this time she was the one telling me.

I laughed" Yeah, we will," she smiled as she followed the others. I followed slowly behind as my mind wandered to the back of my mind, 'Whose face was it that I couldn't see?'

**Wow, this turned out quite well. Please review! thank you!**


	8. Memories

**Ok everything is now clear, except for few things. Their training begins and their adventure grows to greater heights as a new comer shall appear. Can you guess who? Lets continue.**

Maka (POV)

I was a little hesitant to go to bed even though I still needed to be healed. That dream from last night was still haunting me. I was close to forgetting until he appeared again, which was when the marks began to sting.

"What do I do?" I walked out onto the balcony contemplating on how to get to sleep. I was hoping the others wouldn't catch me up, but I had my doubts that they wouldn't. If Tsubaki or my father weren't able to catch me then Soul surely would I know that for a fact. I sighed when I noticed a dark figure walking up towards the entrance of the castle. 'Whose that?' I watched the guards walk forward as they prepared to draw their swords.

"Who are you?! What's your buisness here?!" on of them shouted. The person wore a hood and lifted his head without and answer.

"Answer his question!" the other shouted. My wrists began to sting again, but the pain was worse than before. I fell to my knees holding my arm in deep pain. My eyes were tightly shut when I heard a scream from below. I got up and quickly looked down only to see the guards dead on the ground. I ran out the room and into the hall as quickly as I could. I ran down the stairs all the way to the entrance. I pushed open the doors as I try to catch my breath as I ran upto the two bodies. However, I stopped dead in my tracks and gasped. Their bodies no longer were completely mutilated and drained of life. They were just corpses that had their blood taken. I fell to the ground and screamed.

Soul (POV)

I was ready to go to bed, but my mind refused to let go of those images that I saw. Kid was right, but who could've erased my memories and Maka's? And for what purpose? I shook my head and was going to turn the lights off when I heard a sudden scream from outside.

"Maka!" I ran out the door and checked her room, she wasn't there, Shit!" I ran down the stairs, and bumped into Spirit and the others.

"You guys heard that?!" they all nodded, "Lets go!" I ran past them and headed down the stairs as fast as I could trying not to trip. I looked up to see the doors open, and on the ground I saw Maka. I jumoed from the last few steps and ran straight for her. "Maka!" she didn't turn. I grabbed her shoulders and looked into her face closely. Her eyes were wide and her soul was trembling. She slowly lifted her finger and pointed toward something in front of her. I looked up at the direction she was pointing to and when I did I noticed the dead guards laying lifeless on the ground. Their bodies were rotting corpses! "How the hell...?" the others came and saw the things laying dead before us. No one said a word. Stein walked up and started examining the bodies carefully.

"This is crazy even for me!" BlackStar shouted.

"How could this have happened?" Tsubaki said softly. I held my breath as I sat next to Maka who was still in a state of shock.

"Soul," Spirit walked upto me, "take my daughter to her room please," in his eyes I could tell that he was filled with a mix of emotions. Anger, determination, fear, and worry. I nodded and shook Maka by her shoulders," Maka come on lets go," she wouldn't budge, "Maka!?" she just sat there as if the world ended right before her eyes. I sighed and picked her up bridal style and walked back into the castle. I carefully walked up the stairs without even being able to think about anything after what I had just seen. I made it to her room and turned the lights on and sat her down on her bed. Her face never changed. It was like her expression was frozen. I wasn't sure on what to do at this point when a sudden jolt of pain hit my head. I fell over in pain as I kneeled down with both my hands tightly graspping my head.

Maka (POV)

I was so completely shocked by what I had scene that at the last moment I finally pulled myself back into reality only to see Soul on the ground clutching onto his head, "Soul?!" I quickly bent down to him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"What the hell...?!" he cried. His eyes were shut so tightly, and his soul was quivering and filled with confusion.

"Soul what's wrong?!" he snapped his head up to look at me when his eyes went wide.

"You're...!" he gasped as he grasped his head again.

"Soul!" I cried.

Soul (POV)

Another image flashed and this time, I saw a little girl with ash blonde hair and pigtails. She looked like Maka, and her eyes were wide. Then I saw me as a kid running up to her to see what was wrong, and she never moved until twenty minutes later. When I looked at Maka her face and appearence looked exactly like the girl. My head felt like it was splitting open.

"AARRGGGHHH!" what the hell was happening to me? I couldn't focus, couldn't breathe right and my body felt heavy. For a moment the pain continued, but then another jolt made it stop. My body felt like a switch was turned down. My vision collapsed as everything went black. "Soul!" was the last thing I heard before I couldn't hear anything at all.

Maka (POV)

"Soul" I cried as he suddenly collasped. What was I going to do? He laid there with a pained look on his face. His shark like teethe were clenching tightly. I slowly turned his body around and had him laying on his back. I held onto his hand tightly. For a moment his expression didn't change, but then his face went calm and so did his soul. I let out a breath of relief. He looked peaceful as he slept. I couldn't put him back to bed, cause I wasn't strong enough to do so. I slowly slung his left arm over my shoulders and dragged him to my bed and tucked him in. I stared at him when an imaged popped into my head.

'Have I done this to him before...?' I thought. I looked at him and saw his hand held out. I sat down in the chair and took his hand. It felt reassuring to seem him at peace, but for me it made me feel glad that I wasn't alone. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

BlackStar (POV)

That body was completely mutilated, and by the looks of it, it almost looked like the work of one of those demon things. Me and Tsubaki walked in the hallway in silence, and that was completely not normal especially for a big star like me!

"Urgh! What the hell?!" I shouted.

"BlackStar calm down!" Tsubaki whispered.

"I mean I just say two dead bodies that were completely obliterated and now I can't say anything?! I'm BlackStar for crying out loud why the hell am I quiet?!"

"You're just surprised is all!" Tsubaki whispered

"Tsubaki come on you know me!"

"Yes, I do know, but please lower your voice you could end up waking up everyone in the castle!" she squeeled trying so hard not to yell.

"Dammit!" I lowerd my arms from my head when I saw Maka's door open.

"Are they still awake?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hmph, lets find out!" I quickly went up against the wall and slid toward the door.

"BlackStar this isn't funny please just stop!" she squeeled again. I held a finger to my lips telling her to stay quiet. She just walked up to the door and walked in.

"Tsubaki!" she then gasped. I quickly looked in.

"What is it?!" Apparently Soul was knocked out on Maka's bed, while she was sleeping on a chair and was holding Soul's hand.

"Hmph, good for Soul! He could use a girlfriend!" I shouted. Tsubaki smacked my lips shut with her hand.

"BlackStar enough please they're resting!" she dragged me out the room and closed the doors softly.

Tsubaki (POV)

I knew that Soul had feelings inside of him for Maka and they weren't even fully developed. As for Maka I wasn't sure even as one of her closest maids, her feelings were simple but also difficult. Maybe she felt a slight tug in her heart, but it would make sense since Soul has been there for her for forever.

"I hope that everything turns out for the better," I whispered as I walked with BlackStar down the hall. I just hoped that Spirit doesn't find out. I smiled at the thought, how embarrassing it would be.

Soul (POV)

I slowly woke up to the wind blowing through the windows. I sat up when I felt someone holding my hand. I looked down to see Maka who was asleep with her head laying on the edge of the bed. I sat there frozen for some reason. I wanted to let go, but something told me not to. Then I noticed her eyebrows squeezing in the middle of her forehead. Her facial expression changed into a pained look.

"Maka..." I tought for a moment and decided to hold onto her hand for now just in case.

Maka (POV)

I was back in the room filled with darkness. My clothers were change into a dark robe. A small light came from above. Then out of the darkness walked out my mother.

"Why are you here?!" I shouted. She smiled when a white bandage gently wrapped around her. Then he appeared again from behind her.

"I can bring her in this dream as well, however can you really call this a dream or a reality?" he chuckled. My hands balled up into fists.

"My sweet Maka, you chose to break away from me. You don't remember that day, but neither those your partner," she smiled wide at me.

"W-wha?!" a sudden image appeared before me.

"Maybe I should force you to remember that night as well," she said with a wicked voice. She laughed as she walked closer to me. I took a step back as she tried to come closer. But then Mehrkaan moved his hand in a swift motion as his bandages shot out and wrapped around my body holding me in place.

"No...!" I gasped trying to break free. She closed in on me and lifted her hand, "Don't come near me! You damn bitch!" I cried.

"Don't struggle so much," she giggled. Her hand covered my eyes as a large amount of memories came spilling back into me all at once. My head was read to burst and explode!

"SSSSTTTTOOOOPPPPP!" I cried.

Soul (POV)

At first everything was calm, but then out of nowhere Maka starts screaming and her grip on my hand tightens.

"Maka! Wake up! Maka!" I called her name out over and over but nothing was working.

"Maka open your god damn eyes!" I cried. I tightened my grip on her hand not wanting to let go for the life of me.

Maka (POV)

Every memory came back to me like the wind. Special and happy moments were so short, but the most dangerous and most frightening ones were longer. It was as if they were trying to prevent me from seeing the other memories. But why would they?

"Enjoying the ride back to the past?" she hissed.

My thoughts were close to being ripped to shreads. Then I saw a flash of white hair and a pair of red eyes. It was like a younger version of Soul. I was crying because of a dog chasing me, then the boy came and took a bite for me. The dog yelped when his arm changed and poked the dog a little. The dog ran away, and then the boy turned to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked with blood dripping from his leg. I cried even more because of how I was to blame for his wound. Then he suddenly hugged me.

"That's why.." I realized.

"Hmmm?" my mother's soul was starting to fall back.

"I know why you erased my memory..." I smiled. Mehrkaan's bandages unwrapped me and went back to him in the shadows as my body fell to the floor. My head hanged down as I laughed, "Mama you really aren't as smart as I thought you were,"

"What was that you ungrateful child?!" she brung her hand up ready to slap me, but I quickly grabbed it.

"You never wanted me to remember Soul because then our bond would've increased and we would've became way back then until he ended up moving. Ha ha ha ha...!" Mehrkaan backed away slowly as did she, but I kept my grip on her wrist.

"You wanted to take away the one thing you couldn't have! A real person to love without fear of being betrayed!" I got up and headbutted her.

"Why you?!" she began to cast a spell as a red light shout at me, but then I summoned a sheild easily protecting me, "What?!"

"You asked if this was a dream or a reality, well I have an answer,"

"Is that right?" Mehrkaan smiled.

"Yes," I moved closer to them as they continued to back away from me," if it was reality my memories wouldn't be able to recover just as quickly, and if it was a dream I wouldn't be standing up against you. I would be cowering in fear of you, but why should I? There's no reason to be afriad of you when you choose to hide and only appear before me, and look you're running away again mama!" I laughed.

"How dare you...!"

"All of this is in my mind manifested using a spell to control my fears correct?" I smiled, "And if that's all it is then I can break it!" I clenched my fist and ran towards them at top speed, "Take this!" I punched them both directly as they're images shattered into a million pieces. A bright light came out and I was back in a more calm and peaceful atmosphere.

"You've done it Maka," I turned to see my grandmother, "the only way to break this spell was to realize the flaw of it, and to see that it couldn't be reality or a dream,"

"Thank you," I smiled.

"You should thank your partner,"

"Eh?"

"He's desperatley waiting for you to awaken," she smiled. I smiled and nodded as I closed my eyes.

Soul (POV)

Her screaming stopped and her hand was not as tight around mine. Her face relaxed with a smile, which was able to calm me down. I let out my breath that I hadn't realized that I've been holding. I grabbed my chest as my heart's beating slowed back to normal again. Then I saw her eyes flutter open. Her eye lashes lifting up from her cheeks. She sat up slowly and stretched, but through out the entire time she never once let go of my hand. She looked at me and smiled. I turned away and his a faint blush without saying anything. I got the guts to turn back around, and sighed, "You idiot don't scare me like that,"

"I'm sorry," she smiled.

"Uncool Maka..." I muttered under my breath trying to hide another blush, but then out of nowhere she hugs me, "uh...Maka...?"

"Thank you," she whispers into my ear, and yet it was a tease to me more than just a simple thank you, "You were there for me for everything and I'm glad you were,"

"Maka..." I coudln't find a way to react, so I slowly just wrapped my arms around her embracking her back.

"Even if your memory doesn't come back as quickly, I'll still be there too,"

"You mean...?"

"They're back Soul," she let go and smiled with tears, "My memories are back again," she half sobbed half squeeled.

"Heh, well if it's cool with you then it'sc cool with me," I smiled. She nodded in agreement.

Tsubaki (POV)

"I knew they would be able to pull through," I smiled. I was peaking through the door to see if they were awake and as it turns out everything looked ok to me. I was happy that they were starting to remember every moment they had with each other, "Even if their memories are still seperated through certain areas, that doesn't mean that they can't create new ones and keep it closely.

"They are too mushy man!" BlackStar shouted.

"BlackStar shush! We'll get caught!"

"So what i'm too big for them to handle!" he laughed. I looked back and saw them turn this way.

"Oh no!" I grabbed BlackStar's collar and ran down the hall to the library while Blackstar continued his speech.

Soul (POV)

I could've sworn I heard BlackStar and Tsubaki in the hall, but maybe it was my imagination.

"Oh no!" Maka cried.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What if they tell Papa he'll kill you!" she shouted at me.

"What are you serious were they really spying on us?!" she nodded furiously as she blushed furiously too. I laughed at her reaction, it made her look cute.

"What are you laughing at?! MAKA-CHOP!" she slammed a big book onto my head with brute force. It was so hard that I couldn't even lift my head anymore.

"Not cool Maka..." I groaned.

"It's what you get for laughing at me now then-" she lifts me up and kicks me out her room, "go get ready we meet in the library!"

"Damn... still can't get up...!"

Maka (POV)

'Why did I do that?!' I thought, 'I'm stupid!' I blushed madly as I changed my clothes and walked out to see Soul holding an ice pack to his head.

"Learned your lesson?" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Heh, who knows?" he smiled. I sighed as we met with the others in the library. I pulled out the book and opened as I said the spell again. My grandma's figure reappeared.

"Welcome back, now are you all ready for this?" she smiles

**Aw Soul and Maka! I'm glad I finished on time. The beginning was kind of cool, could've made it better though. Review please! Thank you!**


	9. A surprise attack

**Maka's memories have returned while Soul's are slowly coming back. They had their little moment and now they are determined to beat this evil with the help of their friends. Lets continue.**

Maka (POV)

My grandmother pulled out a number of books and spells out of the shelves and dropped them in front of me. Meanwhile, the others were all busy training in the training arena for the guards.

"So what am I going to be doing exactly?" I asked. She smiled and sat criss crossed in front of me.

"For now we need to work on your soul protect. When you lost control of it before your energy was spread out over the area, allowing every witch and evil soul to feel your soul wavelength,"

"So if I want to hide myself properly I need to learn how to release it and how to lock it,"

"That's right, now I want you to close your eyes gently," I closed my eyes slowly as gravity allowed my eye lashes to lay on my cheeks, "Good, now I want you to breathe in and out slowly and concentrate on your soul," I did as I was told and breathed in. I released my held in breath and focused on my soul. It's form was basically like my head. It was a bit orange and it had my pigtails.

"Good now picture a sort of bubble surrounding your soul," my imagination went wild as I did exactly that. I had small bubble wrapped around my soul holding in most of my soul wavelength, "Do you feel your soul wavelength being held in?"

"Yes," I said.

"Now then I want you to carefully widen the bubble as you prepare to fully release it," This step was what bothered me the most. What if I end up messing up? What if I go out of control again? My concentration was starting to slip, "Maka calm down, and try to relax,"

"But what if I mess up?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that just relax ok?" I nodded and tried to get rid of those negative thoughts.

Soul (POV)

The rest of us continued with our training in combat below in the arena. BlackStar was working on being able to withstand the effects of the enchanted sword mode, and Kid was focusing on his Sanzu lines. To be honest they were working hard, but they were hardly making any progress. But we still have time to get this all worked out. That kishin was probably building an army to take us down, and there were probably a bunch of witches who were ready to come after us too or atleast Maka. I only sat there watching the others, I couldn't exactly practice without my meister, but she has her own matters to deal with. Besides me wounds were still healing.

"Hey Soul," Spirit walks upto me and sits beside me, "What happened after you took Maka inside?" I felt my throat go dry, because I was afraid of how he would react about last night's events.

"W-well, at first her expression was frozen with complete fear and shock. I couldn't find a way to snap her out of it. Then..." I stopped in the middle of my sentence as I remembered the flashbacks I was having, "My head was bursting in pain, and I wasn't sure what was casuing it,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like, images started popping up in my head and in one of them I saw a younger version of Maka, and she had the same shocked face,"

"Really?" I nodded. He brought a hand to his chin and thought for a second, "Oh, I remember now!"

"Huh? Remember what?"

"One day there was a murder of a young village maiden outside the garden. She was more like an aunt to Maka. Maka was the first one who found her body. She was screaming at first, but then she just sat very still. You came over wanting to find out what had happened, and when you did you only sat with Maka until she finally reached her senses,"

"I did?"

"Yes," he looked at me and smiled, "Why do you think I allowed you to come live here? Because I knew that I could trust you with taking care of my daughter," At first I was surprised by his answer, but I then again I really was the only dude he could count on. I was the only one he chose to respect, "So what happaned?"

"Maka finally snapped out of it when she saw me in pain. I passed out, and I couldn't remember what happened. When I woke up she was sleeping in a chair next to the bed, while I took over her bed,"

"WHAT?!" he grabbed my collar and started shaking me back and forth," You slept in my daughter's bed?! You wat me to kill you?!"

"My guess...was that...she put...me there!" I gasped. He dropped me as I landed face first into the floor. He sighed and tried to calm himself down from having a fit.

"A-anyway...she was holding my hand the entire time. I looked at her face and noticed that she was having another nightmare,"

"Another one?!" he shouted. I nodded with a serious face.

"She mouthed out a few words, but I could hear was the word 'mom'" His face darkened as his fists tightened. He stood up and punched the wall. The others stopped to look up at him. His hand was stuck in the whole, but by the look on his face I'm pretty sure he didn't care. Stein grabbed his arm and pulled it out.

"Watch yourself Spirit, we don't need you to start freaking out," he said. Spirit relaxed and sat back down. Just then a sudden scream came from the library.

"MAKA!"

Maka (POV)

I lost myself again! My soul wavelength was spilling out of control again.

"Maka, concentrate! Don't lose yourself just yet! Concentrate! Think about everyone you care about, all the people you want to protect! Your friends, your people!" my grandmother shouted. I gasped at her words and tried desperatley to pull back my soul wavelength. Then the others burst through the door.

"Maka!" Soul cried. I stared at him, and was only able to hear his call. I wanted to protect him, to make sure he never got hurt again! I closed my eyes and concentrated.

'I can do this!' I focused on my soul wavelengths and pictured them flowing back into me. As I imagined it, it became reality. I felt my body tugging on the waves slowly as they flowed back into me. Once it was all back, the bubble wrapped around my soul again. My soul protection was now fully controlable. Once I came back to my senses, my body fell limp onto the floor as I took a bunch of deep breaths in.

"Maka!" Soul ran upto me and lifted up my body as he held me gently.

"Soul..." his red eyes filled with worry. They were the only things I could see last before everything went black.

Soul (POV)

She pulled it off as soon as she saw the rest of us. I gently moved away a bit of her hair behind her ear. She looked peaceful as she slept. Then a hand planted onto my shoulder. Spirit smiled and picked up his daughter and turned to the others.

"She finally found the courage she needed to pull this off," her grandmother smiled, "You all have really changed her very much,"

"what do you mean by change?" Tsubaki asked.

"I thought that she was always like this," Kid said. The old lady shook her head slowly with a sad smile.

"Even if you may think you know her, you really don't. Your feelings toward her weren't enough to fully see the change Death the Kid," everyone turned directly to Kid who's face turned super red with embarrasment. I was trying hard not to laugh, but then something inside me made me feel like I wanted to hit him hard. But then I looked over at Liz who's face had the look of pain.

'Hold on...' I looked at her then looked at Kid, then back at her. She noticed me looking at her, so I pointed at her then pointed to Kid whose face was still red as hell. She looked at him sadly and nodded back to me.'Ouch, should've known,'

"Kid likes Maka! Kid likes Maka!" Patti shouted as she laughed. Kid's tempe went up as he chased her around the room.

"Patti keep your mouth shut!" he shouted. The others couldn't help, but laugh at them except for Liz who only walked out. I stared at her and then sighed.

'Great, this is so uncool...' I thought.

"Everyone I need your attention and quickly!" Maka's grandmother shouted. We all turned to her and Liz walked back inside to listen, "Be careful, I sense another witch near by, and it appears that she may be watching our every move. I will let you know when she disappears, also be on the look out tonight. Some of those creatures will appear soon, be ready to fight!" Her image disappeared as the library returned to normal.

"Well then I guess it's time to head back and rest for tomorrow's big day," Stein said as he blew out smoke, "Kid ignore everything else and report to your father," Kid blushed and nodded.

"Man, I'm getting so worked up I don't think I will be able to go to sleep!" BlackStar shouted.

"BlackStar you need to rest, you were using the enchanted sword far too much today," Tsubaki pleaded.

"She's right BlackStar take it easy," Stein sighed.

"Damn!" he crossed his arms and sat on the floor.

"A-anyway I should head back..."Kid stummered in embarrasment, "Liz, Patti lets go,"

"Yeah..."Liz sighed as she followed.

"Ok!" Patti shouted as she waved towards the rest of us. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. Tomorrow was going to be an uncool day.

Maka (POV)

The next day I woke up, fully rested and ready for anything. For once I had a good night sleep! I got up and changed into my regular clothes, a long sleeved button shit, a red platted skirt, and a long black jacket. Today I decided to let my hair fall onto my shoulders. I kept my bows in my pocket just in cased if I needed to put my hair up. I walked out into the hallway and saw Soul who was trying to keep himself awake against the wall.

"Soul...? Are you ok?" I asked, He didn't look at me and just jept his gaze on the ground. I walked upto him and peered into his face, "Soul?" his cheeks were filled with a red taint. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were only half way open. "Soul?" This time he finally looked up at me.

"Huh? Oh hey Maka..." he gasped as if he was running out of air.

"Soul are you feeling ok?" he looked down again and shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't say for sure..." but then he suddenly passed out. I reached out and stopped him from falling onto the ground.

"Soul? Soul!" I placed a hand to his head and felt it burning.

"Good morning Maka-"Tsubaki started until she noticed me holding Soul, "What happened?" she asked.

"He has a high fever! Tsubaki get me a bowl of cold ice water and a wet cloth!"

"Right!" she stood up and ran down the hall as fast as she could. Then BlackStar appeared and suddenly flipped.

"Soul!" he grabbed Soul and just started shaking him over and over, "Are you ok?! Say something!"

"Maka-chop!" I slammed a book onto his head and picked up Soul's body.

"What the hell was that for Maka?!"

"For being a total idiot BlackStar! Can't you see that he's clearly having a fever?! You could make it worse!"

"Oh, well damn you could've just said so," I slammed the book on his head again for the tone in his voice.

"Maka!" Tsubaki came with what I had asked for.

"BlackStar help me carry him back to his room!" he nodded and lifted the other side of Soul's body. I took Soul's jacket off and amd laid him down on his bed. I took the cloth and dipped it into the bowl of ice water. I squeezed the cloth and placed it on his forehead. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. His breathing was heavy and fast.

Tsubaki (POV)

Poor Soul, because of his injuries and having so many things happen at once his body gave in. He needed rest and it looked like he was hardly getting any of it. Maka looked just as concerned, but at least her face started to gain color again. She looked like she finally had a good night sleep. I couldn't count how many times she had woken screaming in the middle of the night.

"Maka we'll go and tell the others, you can stay with Soul," I said.

"Ok," I nodded and dragged BlackStar out the room with me.

"BlackStar," I called his name.

"Yeah?"

"You know what Soul's been doing right?" he went silent and sighed.

"He wanted to find a way to get stronger as fast as he could. I told him that even a big star like me needed rest, so it was the same with him. He only looked at me and said 'If you're a big star then wouldn't you just ignore those injuries like you always do?' He had a point there, so I said that I would help him with his hand to hand combat,"

"Why?!"

"I wasn't going to turn him down, I couldn't. Even a big star like me can give in to a begging friend, not to mention that we've been friends for a while now,"

"But BlackStar you know how injured he was and yet you still helped him?!"

"I know!" he shouted. I shut my mouth and stared at him as he smiled, "Soul can handle himself, he's been able to that for a while now. Holding back everything, but he gives up everything he gots! He may not be a big star, but I know my best friend has some guts!" I was shocked by his words, but in a way he was right. Soul never really backed down in cases like these. I smiled and followed him to the entrance. Just then Kid burst through the doors.

"Kid?!"

"What's going on?" BlackStar asked. Kid caught his breath and shouted.

"Hurry up and get out here! The entire place is filled with those demons!"

"What?!" we both shouted. We all ran outside to see an army before us, "What about the people?!" I shouted.

"They were all evacuated already, before these things spread all over the place," Kid said.

"Tsubaki!" BlackStar held his hand out.

"Right," I transformed into my weapon form as he grabbed a hold on me, "Wait what about Maka and Soul?!"

"We're gonna have to keep them away from this fight!"

"What do you mean?!" Kid shouted.

"Soul has a fever and Maka is taking care of him!" I cried.

"Damn!" he shouted. We stood there ready for them to charge at us.

"Everyone!" we heard Serenity's voice around us," Please hurry and get inside the castle I will put up a barrier that destroys them when they touch it!" We all ran inside and locked the doors shut as she placed the barrier up.

"What now?" I asked.

"You all must stay with Maka and Soul. Stein and Spirit are on their way back and also some of the other meisters will be assissting you,"

"Other meisters?"

"Yes, so please can you all hold on just a little longer?!"

"Sure we can! Yahoo!" BlackStar cried with a laugh.

"Good, now hurry and go with them," We all nodded and ran up the stairs to Maka and Soul's position. We burst through the doors and closed them behind us.

"Guys what's going on?! I can feel many evil souls outside what's happening?!" she cried.

"Maka we're being under attack again!"

"What?!"

"Don't worry the citizens were already evacuated, but right now we need to make sure Soul is well protected. You know you won't be able to fight without him," I said. Her face looked disappointed. But then a shadow appeared behind us.

"Ragnorak...scream resonance!" a voice shouted. Then a loud peircing scream split through the air, "I'll take your souls now,"

We all turned to see a boy in a black dress holding a black sword, with a large red mouth in the middle.

"This isn't good!" Maka cried. We all knew that this thing was something else.

**Wow, look how it all turned out. Poor Soul got sick! And i'm sure you all know our surprise guest! Review please thank you for reading! Sadly i do not own Soul eater or their characters.**


	10. Now or never

**A new enemy comes forth! The battle continues on...**

Maka (POV)

"Ngh...!" I covered my ears in pain at hearing that loud scream.

"What the hell?!" BlackStar shouted. We all held ourselves down trying to get a grip, but the screaming from that sword was just too much.

"Hey..." We all looked up at him, "which one of you has a soul protect?"

'Oh no!' How did he know about my soul protect?

"Hold on for just a second!" BlackStar stepped forward and held his ground, "Just who the hell do you think you are?! The only person you should paying attention to is me! Lets go Tsubaki ninja sword mode!"

"Right!" Tsubaki's weapon form changed into a ninja blade.

"Yahoo!" BlackStar disappeared and reappeared behind the boy, "Kid get them out of here!"

"Alright! Maka grab Soul now we're going!" I nodded and slowly picked soul up by his arm. His eyes slowly opened, as he looked at me.

"Maka...?" he heaved. I could tell that he was in pain and it was all my fault.

"Soul please hang on ok?!"

"W-what's...going..on?" he gasped.

"Don't worry about that! " We ran all the way down the hall to hear explosions from outside.

"The other meister are here!" Kid shouted, "Maka is there any place where you can go to hide with Soul?!"

"What?!"

"You both are in no condition to fight, especially him! If you cared about both your lives you would take the risk!" I nodded and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I know where, but I can't carry him all down!"

"Tch...! Damn fine! Beezelbub!" out came a skatboard with a skull design on the bottom that looked alot like Lord Death's face. "Place him on top carfeully!" I laid him down a his arms and legs hanged from the sides.

"Follow Maka Beezelbub!" Just then one of the windows crashed as a number of those creatures from before came through, "Go now!" I nodded and ran with the skateboard following close behind me. I ran all the way to the library and shut the door tightly. I ran to the closest book shelf and scanned over it quickly for a specific book.

"Here it is!" I grabbed the book and pulled it out at a certain angle. The bookshelf shook as it started to move. Once it was out the way it revealed a room big enough for us both and was at least perfect for the time being. I grabbed Soul and slowly laid him down on the floor as the passage closed on us. I sat there watching over Soul who was breathing the same way as before. How was he going to get better with all this going on? We really weren't in any condition to fight, no matter how badly I wanted to.

"Maka..." his eyes opened.

"Soul..." he tried to sit up, but I stopped him, "Don't move Soul you'll only make your fever worse!"

"Maka I'm not stupid...I know what's going on..."

"But...!"

"We can't back down..."

"But you can't! We can't fight right now! And I won't let you do anything reckless again!" I cried.

"Then you do something..."

"Wha...?" he looked over at me and smiled. His cheeks were still red and flushed, and he sweating through his clothes.

"You are part witch, think you can try to cure me?"

"But...I haven't been able to learn any spells just yet,"

"Maka!" my grandmother's image appeared before us, "you don't need a spell to transfer energy and create magic. All you need is believeing in yourself, and your visualization,"

"But how can I..?!"

"Take his hand now," I reached out and grabbed Soul's hand, "now perform a soul resonance,"

"What?! But Soul is...!"

"Just listen Maka!" Soul shouted, "Look do you want to keep running away or do you want to stand and fight?!" I closed my mouth and bit my bottom lip. He was right, but I didn't want him to work himself to hard. It was our only option.

"Ok, lets go Soul Resonan," my grip tightened as our soul wavelengths went back and forth between us.

"Good now focus all your energy onto him, picture your souls," I closed my eyes and used my soul perception. His soul was weak looking and I could tell why. I focused and started to push my soul wavelength into him letting go of some of my powers. His face looked calm and the red taint on his cheeks were disappearing. His breathing was going back to normal. When we were finished he stood up and straightened himself up. I smiled and stood up next to him ready to step out and join the others.

"Now I must warn the both of you, the effects of this resonance only last for one hour, and with a large battle like this it may take time to stop it. Keep a close eye on eac other out there," we both nodded.

"Lets go Soul," I held out my hand towards him as he smiled wide.

"Right," he took my hand with a firm grip, "Lets do this Maka," he changed into his weapon form as held onto him. The bookshelf moved again as I walked out.

"That kid, we need to stop him," I ran out the library and headed toward the others location.

Tsubaki (POV)

This guy was completely strong! With every hit we made on him it was like nothing could cut through him!

"BlackStar we have to do something!" I cried.

"I know!" the boy rushed toward us, BlackStar jumped and slammed his elbow onto his head.

"We can't hit him directly because it has no affect on him. And we just can't afford to get hit by that blade. Oh!" the answer finally came to me.

"BlackStar try hitting him with one of your soul wavelengths! Since we can't cause damage on him from the outside we can try ca\using damage from the inside!"

"Alright then!" the boy stood up slowly and hanged his back the other way. BlackStar held his hand up and started to charge and focus his soul wavelength. The boy leaned forward and grasped his head and started to scream.

"What's happening?!" a large black figure suddenly came out of his back. His eyes were big and white with an X in the center. His body was more muscle than anything else, and his mouth was a wide smile on his face.

"Crona! Hurry up and finish them off!" he shouted pounding on his head.

"Stop hitting me! He's too fast, I don't know how to deal with a guy like that!"

"Simple you kill him!" the creature shouted. The boy called Crona suddenly stopped when he started talking to no one in particular.

"Ok, lady Medusa I understand," he looked at us when all of a sudden the black creatures arms turned into large wings, "I have to go now..." he started to lift up into the air, but then something came crashin down as it slammed him back to the floor.

"You're not going anywhere!" we turned to see Maka holding Soul in his weapon form.

"Maka!" I changed back and ran upto her, "What are you doing here?! You're both not prepared to fight now!"

"Tsubaki, I need to do something. I don't want to turn out to be a burden to anyone again. We'll what we can while we still can,"

"Maka.." she smiled at me and then turned to BlackStar.

"BlackStar how much time do you need to perform that attack?"

"Stall him for a second! I need to find an opening!"

"Consider it done!" she ran upto the boy and kicked him into the ceiling.

"She's the one?" he asked to no one, "But she's a girl, and I don't know how to deal with girls," he replied, but then a big smile spread across his face, "Oh so then I can take her soul? Is that all?" he fell to the ground and stood up, "Ok I can deal with that, but can I play with her hair first?"

"What the hell is he?" Soul asked.

"Tsubaki hurry and change back," BlackStar said.

"Right," I change back into my two blades again, "BlackStar we have to wait for the right time,"

"Got it," we both watched as their fight was about to begin. Maka took her stance and tightly held onto Soul. The boy looked at her and smiled.

"Hey did you know that my blood is black?" he raised his hand up and the creature disappeared and turned into the form of the sword he was holding before.

"So that's it, he has a weapon inside his body," Maka said.

"How the hell is that possible?!" Soul asked.

"I don't know, but we need to be careful against him," the boy drew his sword and swinged it back and forth. He ran straight for Maka and attacked. Maka blocked it, pushed him off, and jumped. She landed a swift kick to his head.

"Now you're going to start picking on me too," he said. He lifted up his sword and held it in front of him.

'Oh no that attack is-!'

"Ragnorak...! Scream resonance," the mouth on the sword smiled. He breathed and breathed out a piercing scream. The boy then screamed in unison with it.

"Maka watch out!" I cried. Maka jumped away dodging one of his attacks.

BlackStar (POV)

'Is it time yet?!' I needed the perfect time to strike at him, but it still wasn't the time yet! Maka kept dodging and wasn't attacking. She must've already got on that her attacks wouldn't be able to affect him. Then the sword started vibrating as she blocked. It was like a saw as it cut through Soul.

"Arrgghhh!"

"Soul! Back off!" Maka kicked him away and then punched him into the wall.

"I'm still ahead..." I groaned, just waiting for the right moment. Then the guy jumped and was ready to attack Maka. "Now Tsubaki soul resonance!

"Right!" our souls resonated as I quickly got in between the two meisters and shielded them. Tsubaki's chains shaped into a star protecting them, "Shield Star!" I let go and place my arms in place, "Here we go! BlackStar Big Wave!" I shoot my soul wavelengths into his body stunning him, and then punch him as my soul wavelengths spread out of his body. He flies a few feet away from us as he spits out black blood.

"Yahoo! We got him!" I shouted, but then the black blood that came out of his mouth started to change form, "What the hell?!"

"Bloody needles!" the black thing shouted. The droplets lifted into the air and turned into large spikes aiming right for us.

"Spirit!" I hear a voice.

"Right!" Stein appears and holds the king in his weapon form. He spins him around above his head and then stabs it into the ground. Out came some sort of snowman man thing with a screw in his head, "Looks like we made it just in time," he smiled.

"Took you guys long enough!" I shouted.

Maka (POV)

"Soul are you ok?"

"I'll be fine..."he gasped, "I'm prepared to lay down my life for my meister, so don't worry about me,"

"But...!"

"Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and BlackStar," all of you head outside and help kid with those things out there!" Stein shouted, "I'll deal with this thing,"

"Right!" We all jumped out the window and landed on our feets on the ground.

"It's about time you all showed up!" Kid shouted.

"A star knows when to come at the right time!" BlackStar smiled. I sighed and looked over at the large number of creatures.

"Soul think you can hold on for a bit longer?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll let you know when I reach my limit,"

"Ok," we all stood in our own stances and prepared to fight. The large crowd of evil souls stood for a moment. Everything was quiet, as the wind blew across the ground where few dead bodies lie, "It's now or never," At the same time we all ran towards them as they ran to us.

**This feels short to me and I don't like it. oh well at least i got this done! review please! thank you!**


	11. New technique and a head start

**The battle continues...**

Maka (POV)

We all charged at the same time with brutal force. Me and Soul had our limit, but we didn't know how long we would last. 'I have to do what I can before time runs out!' I thought as I sliced through five more. "Soul are you feeling ok?" I asked.

"Don't worry just concentrate on them for now!" he cried. I hesitated and jumped as I dodged an attack from a hoard of them. Just then a voice suddenly filled the air.

'Ignore the other two meisters,' they beast paused and looked up,'Your target is the girl holding the sythe,' I gasped at those words. I was their target.

'Of course, I was the one they were mainly after! But if this is just a way to come for me why didn't they catch me when I was alone with Soul?' I thought. The large group turned to us and charged for us. I jumped back and stood at the center. A large group surrounded us, and I knew that our time was running out. "Soul,"

"What is it?"

"Think you can pull off a Soul resonance?" I asked. I concentrated on my soul protect ready to release it.

"Hmph," he smiled and looked up at me, "you're reckless Maka, but if this is our only chance of stopping them for now, i'll deal with it and play along!"

"Thanks," I closed my eyes and focused on my soul. Every single one of those demons stood closely, but kept their distance. My heart beat began ring in my ears, "Soul protect..." a small wave flowed out as I prepared for the main release, "Release!" my soul protect was gone as my true soul wavelengths poured out of my body. I held onto Soul tightly as I prepared to start a soul resonance.

"Soul get ready!"

"Right!" the creatures ran straight for us and jumped up. They flew down onto us.

"Lets go soul resonance!" Our souls connected, as our soul wavelengths started to go back and forth, "Ready?!"

"Right!"

'This move, I know it'll effect the both of us greatly, but what choice do we really have? I'll take his pain though...ad it's fine with me!' My grip on him tightened as his blade began to change into a different form far different from the witch hunter. His entire sythe changed entirely. The handle was longer, and the blade turned into a pitch black, while the eye was changed to a deep blood red color. The blade began to glow in a blue light; I jumped up and spinned him around charging up more for the impact. "Masquerade slash!" I came down slamming the blade into the grond and bringing it up around and around to reveal a large hooded person holding a sythe. I swung soul as it copied and wiped out the large amount of demons. By the time they were all finally destroyed, I stood up and looked at the appearence of this person created by mine and Soul's wavelength's. It disappeared back into me, as I pulled up my soul protect once again. I fell to the ground breathing heavily. Soul turned back to normal and returned into his human form.

"Maka!" he held me as I looked at him with blurry eyes.

"I made it..." I gasped and smiled.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"You don't have to worry about your fever now..." I smiled and passed out right there.

Soul (POV)

I couldn't believe this idiot was able to pull that off. She focused all her energey into that attack, and somehow at somepoint she used her abilities to steal away the fever i had. She was smart and the best partner I could have, but she was completely reckless.

"Soul are you ok?!" BlackStar shouted.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to Maka,"

"Is she going to be ok?" he asked. I looked at him and noticed the embarrased blush on his face, "I-I mean she is our princess after all,"

"Heh, yeah she'll be ok,"

"Hey!" Stein and Spirit ran to us looking a little beaten up, but none of the wounds looked fatal.

"Is Maka alright?" Spirit asked. I nodded and stood up.

"She only has a fever, nothing else," he sighed a breath of relief. He took he in his arms and headed back into the castle, even though half of it was mostly reduced to rubble.

"Don't look to closely," Serenity's voice said, "the castle was an illusion therefore there was no damage done to the castle itself,"

"How is that even possible?" Kid asked.

"We had placed a spell on the castle, therefore when a single attack or enemy comes without warning, an illusion takes its place on its own,"

"Whoa," BlackStar said, "Hey Stein, what was that thing we fought? The kid who had that black thing sticking out of his freakin back?" Stein pushed his glasses up and grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lid it with a lighter.

"That is known as the demon sword, Ragnorak," he replied.

"The demon sword?"

"Yes, however it seems that it was mixed with something tht might've caused him to go into the boy's body," he said.

"Is that we barley able to cut him?" I asked. He nodded.

However, before I explain why don't we all go inside and get yourselves fixed up?" he smiled

Kid (POV)

So far everything was completely confusing and a bit disturbing all at once. We all walked back into the castle, and were all treated. Maka was asleep in her bed, with a low grade fever, but her wounds were reopened from her previous fight. It has only been about few days since this had all began, but my real question was why Maka and why now? He chose now of all times to awaken, but for what purpose?

"What's wrong Kid?" Soul walked upto me and sat beside me as we waited for the others to be finished.

"Well, don't you find this a bit odd?" I asked.

"What?"

"This kishin, it couldn't have just awaken during the gathering of weapons and meisters at once. The seal that was placed on him was far too great. Also, why is he taking his time in targeting Maka? And what does he intend to do with her powers? It would take someone very powerful to unlock that seal,"

"Maybe it was her mom," I turned to him as he clenched his fists, "she called him her so called lover and betrayed Spirit and Maka. Plus, I asked the same question to Serenity, she said that the seal can only be opened by a blood relative,"

"So she was the one huh? Disgusting whore..." I hissed.

"Pretty much yeah," he looked at me and smiled, "Hey Kid," I turned to him as he called my name,"what are the reasons as for why you have a crush on Maka?" I was stunned by his so called question. My face was heated up and I could tell that my face was turning red.

"She's very...kind...has plenty of the courage that none of us can keep up with. She's smart and she has beautiful eyes like emeralds, and her symmetry is amazing!" I cried as I pulled out a picture of us from the when we met. "Look at her hair, her outift!"

"Uh...dude I think you need to chill..."

"Her symmetry is just simply amazing! I love it!" My eyes glistened as I held the picture to my heart.

"So...then that's it...huh?"

"What are you saying?"

"Heh, you really are an idiot dude. You're only in love with her symmetry, not her real person," he said. I thought about it and figured that maybe he was right.

"You actually have someone else in mind," he said. I looked at him and was confused by his sentence.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tch.. geez that's pretty uncool Kid, she's been feeling down and you're telling me that you havn't felt a thing?" he said. Then it hit me, he was talking about one of my own weapons, Liz! Now that he mentioned her I could feel her sadness deep within my Soul, but I was ignoring it and being oblivious toward her feelings. I put the picture into my pocket and looked at Soul.

"How were you able to figure all this out?"

"It's simple, I ca tell by the look on your faces," he smiled. I smiled with my eyes closed and gave away a bit of a chuckle.

"You know what Soul you really are a cool dude," I said with a little emphasis on the word 'dude.'

Liz (POV)

Me and Patty sat with Tsubaki beside Maka's bed. I couldn't believe the emotions that were swirling all around within me. I felt disappointed and upset. Maybe it was because of the fact that Kid has feelings for Maka, but why would I feel this way? Maka is my friend, and she is truly a strong, brave, and a pretty princess. She was even symmetrical, way more than I was.

"Hey..." we all turned to Maka as she opened her eyes slowly," Liz what's wrong?" How did she know that something was wrong?

"Huh? Nothing really," I smiled.

"Is it Kid?" she asked. I was completely figure out by her. I sighed as Tsubaki placed the cloth back on her forehead.

"What's going on between you two?" Tsubaki asked.

"Nothing, why would you think something was wrong?" But then Patty jumps up and wraps her arms around me.

"Sis, likes Kid! Sis likes Kid!" she laughed. My face became flushed in red. I grabbed her and shook her over and over.

"Patty! Shut up!"

"So that's it," I turned to Maka who smiled at me, "Are you afraid of him and his feelings for me?"

"Wait, you knew?" I asked. She nodded slowly and looked at her hands.

"I knew from the moment we really met, but what I saw wasnt' exactly love for me, but love for my perfect symmetrry," she giggled. I looked at her in shock as she looked into my eyes, "Liz tell him how you feel ok?"

"What about you Maka?" Tsubaki asked with one of her gentle smiles.

"What do you mean Tsubaki?" her face now turned into a cherry.

"Oh, so you like someone too right?" I nudged her as her face flushed even more.

"N-No o-of course n-not!" she studdered.

"Is it Soul?" Tsubaki asks. Her face turned into a lip stick red, and her eyes were wide, "Maybe you should tell him how you feel," she said. Maka hid her face under the covers and shook her head rapidly. We all laughed at her reaction.

Soul (POV)

Everyone was gatherd in Maka's room, because she was awake and needed to hear this too.

"Now as I head said before Ragnorak, is also known as the demon sword. normally he would've been a normal weapon, however this time it's completely different. Apparently the reason why no one was ablt to cut through the boy was becasue his body is composed of blackblood,"

"What's that?" Maka asked.

"Black blood is a type of blood that can cause anyone to go into madness, they lose their wills and then turn to try and get rid of everything they fear in order to crave for power. The blackblood can harden any wound in order to prevent damage. However, it doesn't mean that he can't be attacked or defeated, there are methods on defeating him, but only BlackStar and I are able to cause the most; being able to cause damage from the inside using our soul wavelengths,"

"That's right! Your God here has the power that no one else can take or have!"

"Shut up and sit down you idiot," I sighed.

"Now what's very interesting is that someone must've mixed the demon sword with the black blood and inserted it into the boy's body. My guess is that this person was using him as an experiment in order to create a kishin, but failed,"

"So is there something else that we could try?" I asked.

"Well...it's not simple, but the boy seems to have much of blood pulling him into madness already. The only way would be for him to get rid of that madness, but his time is almost up,"

"Stein..." we all turned to Maka who sat up slowly, "There was a snake coiled around his soul, did you see it?" Stein stopped and pushed his glasses up.

"Yes I did, and I have the perfect person in mind that would be able to pull this off,"

"Who?" she asked.

"The witch of snakes, Medusa," he said. We all looked at each other and then turned to him, "her methods are a bit rough and fatal to anyone. She's a scientist like me, but her desire to create evil," he stopped and lifted up a scapel, "However, i just enjoy diseccting things!" a wide smile spread across his face.

"Maka-Chop!" Maka slammed a book on his head and threw it on the floor for now, "Stein how much time do we have?"

"The kishin is still preparing himself and his powers are not fully awakened just yet, and it would take a while to retrieve them,"

"He's right," Serenity appeared beside Maka,"his abilities weren't even at their full strength when he appeared back then because they were taken away by Hades. Therefore, he has to get them back. There's a spell that can be used to retrieve them, but it takes an incredible amount of energy and power and time. We have a year and a half til then,"

"Right, so for the time being we only need to focus on collecting souls and training. Once you are all healed, you all will be coming back to the academy with me for more lessons. You all have gathered about twenty to thirty souls already during these fights. The more you take down the closer you'll get to becoming full fledged meisters and death sythes," We all nodded.

"Also, jsut for a small little of relaxation, Maka's birthday party will be held in the academy!" Spirit smiled with glee not until she smacked him with her book.

"We don't have time to do much of any playing Papa,"

"Don't be too hard on him Maka," Stein smiled, "You need to take a break once in a while, wheather you're up for it or not. Lord Death already set up the arragements,"

"Are you serious?!" he smiled. Maka sighed and laid back down in her bed. I looked at her and on her face was the face of defeat, I couldn't help but laugh.

"So for the next couple of days just try to relax, I'll keep an eye on the enemy," Serenity smiled. We all nodded. Everyone decided that it was time to hit our beds, so I was getting ready to leave, when Maka suddenly grabbed my arm. She looked at me with her blurry eyes. Kid was right about one thing, her eyes did look like emeralds. I stopped as the others left and sat down beside her.

"What is it?" I asked. She looked at me and sat up.

"Papa brought you here to help me with music right?"

"Yeah,"

"After our training tomorrow, will you teach me to play the piano?" I was surprised by her request, but then again that was one reason why I was hired here in the first place. I laughed and smiled.

"Alright, it's my job anyway," She smiled when her fever took over as she passed out. I took the cloth and wet it in the bowl of cold water. I placed it back on her head and stood up. I walked to the door, but paused to look back at her. I smiled and walked out.


	12. A fresh new start

**Now then lets have a small flashback, yes? Maka and Soul along with the rest of our heros end an invasion of demons, and now that everything is out in the open, it's time to continue and to prepare for war. Now lets enter the mind of one of our villains...**

Medusa (POV)

"Well that went fine, don't you agree?" I smiled in entertainment. That girl was able to destroy that army of evil souls and she was able to hold herself up against Ragnorak, and Crona. I turned to the witch sitting behind me.

"She is my daughter, what do you expect Medusa," she hissed. By the look in her eyes i saw pure anger, and it filled me with such delight. Her plan could fall out of place, and then I'll take over once I finish my experiment.

"Well, she certainly does take after you doesn't she?" I laughed.

"Like you can talk Medusa the snake, you're child was a complete weakling until you put all that black blood in his body,"

"At least he now knows what needs to be done, emotions like that are a waste of my time in caring for such a weak creature," I turn to see Crona being smacked around by Ragnorak who was sticking out of his back. Crona was such a small child without a single piece of evil and strength in his puny little body; I couldn't accept that, but on that day when he finlly pulled through was actually the one day where I showed how proud I was of him. He was one of my best work, and will become more powerful then before with all the souls he collects.

"Shouldn't you be worried about that sythe?" she asked me. I looked at her with a deep glare, as she snickered in my face. Soul was hit a powerful move by Crona and Ragnorak, there must've been a point of contact when the black blood mixed into his blood through that wound. I saw it with my own eyes, but the effect hasn't been taking a toll on him just yet.

"The black blood might need more time to manifest into his body and mix through his blood. He'll be another experiment that can prove to be rather useful," I smiled. She laughed and walked away. 'That bitch and her royaly spoiled ass, I would like to experiment with her, but his eyes are watching my every move,' I look up toward the ceiling feeling an eye staring down at me.

Maka (POV)

It's been a week since the invasion of my kingdom, and everything had to take time to heal. Our injuries, the school, and the homes of some of the citizens. The damage was high, but not high enough to take us down. Today we start out training with Professor Stein, and my extra lessons on magic and spells. I got prepared and met Soul, Tsubaki, and BlackStar outside the main entrance.

"Good morning Maka are you feeling ok?" Tsubaki asked.

"Feeling better than I did a week ago," I laughed. She smiled when BlackStar suddenly put an arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, the Princess is feeling awsome, and it's all thanks to your god right here!" he says pointing at himself.

"Oh, please all you did was talk her head off BlackStar," Soul laughed.

"Oh please she needed to hear the stories of my awsome life!"

"Ok, ok come on you two, everyone's waiting for us," I laughed. They all nodded and followed me as we made our way across the bridge between Death City and The kingdom of Aero. When we arrived to the school Kid, Liz, and Patty were there waiting for us.

"So you all finally made it," Kid said.

"We all ready to get this over with?" I smiled.

"Hell yeah we are! Your God here is ready to take down anyone who dares to challenge me!" BlackStar shouted.

"Lets kick some baddy butt!" Patty cried.

"Yeah sis, lets get'em," Liz smiled.

"Be prepared for the worst," Kid says.

"This is gonna be cool," Soul smiled. I nodded and walked inside as the others followed.

Soul (POV)

We all walked into the classroom to see Stein smoking while waiting for us. Beside him was Sid the zombie, but I still don't know how Stein was able to make him that way.

"Well, you're all here just in time," he smiled.

"Welcome back," Sid said.

"Well Stein what's the plan?" I asked.

"We have a year to get you all prepared, for now you will focus on collecting souls. We already have plenty of missions ready to be assigned to you. Maka and Soul, you two will need to be more cautious where ever you go. BlackStar and Tsubaki keep yourselves in contact with her at all times,"

"Right!" they both shouted.

"Kid since you have to collect double the amount you, Liz, and Patty will have to work twice as hard,"

"Right," Kid smiled.

"Alright, Kid and Blackstar come with me," Sid said as he walked out the room as they followed. Me and Maka stood there in complete silence as they left when Stein stood up from his rolling chair.

"Alright, Maka and Soul you two will specifically be training with me from time to time. Sid will be with BlackStar and Kid for most of the time. Every once in a while we wil switch based on how far you all go from here," he took out his booklet and checked off something there," Your first assignment will take place in Korea. The soul you are looking for is the soul of a dead woman. The story goes that a woman who had lost parenting rights for her daughter committed suicide. However, she still wanders around her apartment complex where she had died. She walks along those grounds confronting anyone who comes by, and when she does she will ask where her daughter is. In each case at first the witnesses would be found unconcious, but recently they have been found dead with their souls taken. It may be possible that the madness that is spreading due to the awakening of the kishin is causing dead evil spirits to manifest into demonic creatures. Your job is to locate her and take her soul before the death tolls rise,"

"That woman must've really loved her daughter..." Maka mumbled. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her mother was basically the exact opposite.

"So Stein how will be keeping contact with each other besides calling Lord Death through mirrors and windows?" I asked.

"Here," he handed us ear plugs and a small mic," put theses on and make sure to stay in touch with each other. They haave already been tested, so make sure to use them well," he said.

"Right," We turned and finally walked out the classroom. We made it outside the entrance and hopped onto my motorcycle," Ready to do this Maka?" I smiled. She put her hands around my waist and held on tight.

"Yeah, lets go Soul," she smiled. I started up the engine and drove off down the street.

BlackStar (POV)

So here we were stuck with Sid the zombie. Kid stood beside me while Tsubaki stood on the other side, "So uh...what the heck's going on?"

"Alright listen closely cause I won't repeat myself, that's not the kind of man I was,"

"Alright, alright, get to the point already!" I yawned.

"You two will be taking training lessons from me and you will come to me for assignments. From time to time you will switch out with Maka and Soul and train with Proffessor Stein. You all have plenty of time to get yourselves in order before the final battle, so we're going to keep you all at work. Are first priority is to try and get you all to make your weapons into Death Sythes, but our main priority is to prepare you for the last fight agains a powerful foe. Maka and Soul have already started and are on their way to Korea for their first mission,"

"So what exactly will we be doing?" Kid asked.

"BlackStar and Tsubaki you two will be heading to London, over the past few days a large number of those evil kishin demons souls have been appearing in large crowds all over the city. Your job is to head over and drag them out to take them all out at once. Be careful there is one specific one thatuses a sort of soul possession and illusions. Make sure to keep your eyes open, also BlackStar," he looked dead at me and the look in his eyes was fierce, "Don't use the enchanted sword mode unless you end up in an emergency situation,"

"That's right you aren't able to fully control that mode yet," Tsubaki said with a small frown.

"I got it!" I shouted with a smile and a big thumbs up, "You know I'm a guy who's way ahead of his time!"

"Now Kid," he turned to Kid as we walked out the room.

"Hey Tsubaki," she turned to me," If I end up using the enchanted sword mode make sure to stop me,"

"BlackStar.."

"Our princess is going to needs us, and there's no way i'm going to let her end up the same way she did the first day,"

"You really like her that much don't you?" she said with a sad smile.

"Nah, she's just like a sister to me is all...don't forget she took me in after my family's souls were taken away," I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"We'll protect her together, that's how it has always been and how it should be,"

"Yahoo! Yeah, lets go kick some ass!"

Kid (POV)

I walked down the halls and thought back to what Sid had told me.

"Ok Kid, you're in training in order to complete your Sanzu lines on your head. Your father will be teaching you more on it, but for now you need to focus on collecting souls. Also, the kishin is a very serious matter you need to be able to control yourself when it comes to your symmetry obsessions,"

"What?!"

"In almost every single mission you get, you fail to collect the evil souls because you're too focused on your symmetry,"

"But that's how it needs to be! Symmetry is what makes the world flow normally and greatly! Without a perfect balance the world cannot work in perfect sync! I mean it can't be like me, look at me!" I shouted pointing at my hair, "I'm garbage!" I fell to the floor crying while bagning on the floor.

"Kid..." Liz sighed, "Come on Patty,"

"Ok!" they both came to my side and patted my head and back, "You're not garbage Kid! Garbage stinks and you don't so don't say that!"

"Yeah Kid you're fine just the way you are," Liz smiled. I looked up with tears.

"Really? You don't think i'm asymmetrical garbage?"

"Of course not" Liz smile.

"Thank you!" we embraced when Sid seperated us.

"This is what I'm talking about you have to drop this act, you can't keep doing this in the middle of battle got it!?"

I stood up and brushed off my pants and looked at him in the eye with a stern look, "I understand, believe me that Kishin will not ruin my balance or the worlds,"

I couldn't help but feel a bit distraught at his words. It was true that I was so obsessed with symmetry, but does it really get in the way that much?

"Liz, Patty may I ask you both a question? And be honest," I said as we continued walking.

"Sure what is it Kid?" Liz said.

"Sure!"

"Does my symmetry obsession really get in the way as much?" I asked. They both fell silent behind me. I turned to them as they looked at me with guilty and concerned eyes. Liz walked upto me and stared down.

"Kid...there's no easy to explain this to you, but...," she sighed.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked.

"We don't blame you for it, cause we shouldn't have to think it's bad or good, like you said everything has to be balanced. We never mention anything cause we respect you for taking us in and off the streets,"

"Yeah Kid we like just the way you are!" Patty smiled.

"Thank you both, I knew that I chose the perfect partners when I had met you two," I turned and continued walking as they followed. 'I know how I am and I know how the others see me, therefore I won't let it get to me. For now I must focus on our training,'

Maka (POV)

We made it to the apartment complex ready to look for this so called ghost woman, but it was still day time so I knew she wouldn't show herself yet. I gave Soul his wish as we stopped by a cafe close by.

"Soul do you think this will all work out?" I asked. He looked up from his food and sighed.

"You still worried about it?"

"Of course everyone's lives are on the line! How can I not be worried?!" I cried.

"Look Maka, don't go doubting yourself or the others just yet, we have plenty of time to get strong enough to save the world, not just us or Death City," he said. I nodded slowly and sighed. I knew he was right, when is he never right? But it still bothered me a lot.

Soul (POV)

She still had her doubts about this whole battle, it was written all over her face. I sighed and stood up as the sun began to set, "Lets go she's going to appear soon,"

"Right..." she slowly stood up and paid the check. We walked out and headed to the apartment complex. All the while she kept her head hanging low as her eyes kept their gaze on the ground below her. Without thinking I took her hand and clutched it tightly. She looked up at me confused, but her cheeks were hiding away a small blush.

"Soul...?"

"Look we're going to do what we can for now, there's no point in getting worked up over it when the time isn't close enough yet. We'll do what we can while we still have time on the clock. So lets just stay cool ok?" She looked at me and then she finally smiled and clutched my hand tighter.

"Right, thanks Soul," The sun finally fell and the moon came up. We walked closer to the side of the apartments where her apartment was located. We stopped dead in our tracks to see a croocked figure walking in front of us.

"Soul..." I nodded and held her hand tightly prepared to transform. Her face slowly turned around all the way. Maka's eyes went wide by the sight of her face. Her eyes were all bloody and dead like. The eye sockets bleeding tears of blood. Her mout was wide with a sickening smile as blood flowed out from her mouth and in between her teeth. Her hair was spiked out in every which way. Her arms were spread out bended; the same with her legs. She looked at us and spoke in a very hoarsed voice.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!"

**Oh how I loved the ending part! I took the woman ghost story from Korea, so it's based on a true story. If you haven't heard of it, look it up and find out more. Thanks for reading and please review! Thank you!**


	13. Deperate times call for more

**Ok Maka and Soul's new mission is under way lets see what happens!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or the characters**

Maka (POV)

"WHERE"S MY DAUGHTER?!" she shouted. I held onto Soul's hand tightly as he did the same.

"Ready Soul?"

"Yeah lets go Maka," Soul smiled. The woman lunged at us head on. We both jumped out the way dodging her attack as she smashed into the floor leaving the trace of a crater. Soul changed into his weapon form.

"Sorry, but your Soul is now mine!" I shouted. The woman turned her head faster this time with full force as she lunged at us again. I jumped away again with my grip on Soul ready to strike her. But then blood spilled from my shoulder.

"Maka?!" Soul shouted. I lost my concentration just as she lunged again and tackled me to the ground with her sharp claws piercing through my shoulders.

'How?! How did she hit me?! I dodged didn't I?!"

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!" she cried again as her blood fell onto my face.

"How the hell should I know?!" I forced my leg up and kicked her in the chest and sent her flying up into the sky. I jumped up and swung soul with brute force into a slicing attack. But as soon as his blade touched her it had no affect.

"What?!" I shouted as I started falling slowly toward the ground. Out of nowhere wings sprouted from her back and her skin looked rough and hard as steel. 'What the hell is going on?!"

"Maka calm down and pay attention!" Soul cried, but it was too late. As soon as my thoughts came in order she had already grabbed a hold of me. She started crushing my arms. I screamed as loud as I could as my grip on Soul came loose as he fell out my hand.

"MAKA!" Soul cried as he fell.

Soul (POV)

'CRAP!' My mind was completely filled with so many thoughts. I could hardly even breathe right. Maka was screaming at the top of her voice, and all I could do was stay where I was until she was brought down to the ground, but the real problem is wheather she'll be consious or not. The woman headbutted Maka and used her wings to put pressure on their fall. They crashed straight into the ground with a big wave from the impact afterward.

"Maka!" I ran straight for her, but I wasn't sure if I would make it in time. The woman looked up at me and made the same face she made before and screamed.

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT HERE!" she flew straight toward me, without even giving me time to think. I waited for the moment of pain, but when my eyes opened I saw Maka standing there without a word as she took the hit. However, something was off about her; right when the attack landed on her she sent the woman flying over 5 feet.

"Maka...?" she stood still and silent; it was like she couldn't hear anything that was happening around her. She slowly took a step forward and and raised her head up to her. The woman let out a piercing scream and lunged straight for her again, but this time a blade popped out of her arm. 'The hell?! A freakin Evil Demonic Soul using weapon abilities?! What the fuck is going on?!' She ran straight for Maka preparing for a direct attack, but then Maka ran straight for her.

"Maka what the hell are you doing you idiot?!" she couldn't hear me as she kept running. The woman slammed the blade straight on her, but what happened left me speechless. Right out of Maka's back a pair of blades came out and blocked the attack. She ducked down and made a blade appear from her leg as she kicked up slicing the woman's chest from the waist up to the shoulder. The woman brought down her blade again, but backed away and made a blade come out her arm as she sliced her neck. "Maka..." This time Maka attacked first and slammed her blades onto her aiming for her head, but then she grabbed them and flipped her, slamming her to the ground behind her. Maka laid perfectly still, but then she slowly stood up, but this time she was normal again.

"Soul now!" she cried.

"Right!" I transformed and landed in her hand.

"Lets Go Soul Resonance!" we shouted as we sent back and forth our soul wavelengths. My blade's shape changed again as it turned into the witch hunter. She jumped and forcebly brung me down, "Witch hunter!" she cried as she brought me straight down onto the woman who blocked it, but her blades weren't strong enough for us. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Maka with all hr strength ran my blade straight through her. Her body disappeared and changed into a dark red soul. I transformed back into my human form and grabbed a hold of it and smiled. I was waiting for this moment. I shoved it into my mouth and swallowed it. It was pretty good. I looked over at Maka as she fell to her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Maka!" I knelt down beside her, "are you alright?" she shook her head.

"I...can't...hardly breathe...!" she gasped.

"You pushed yourself too hard, try and rlax for a second," she nodded and breathed in and out slowly. I rubbed her back gently. I pressed my finger to the communicator in my ear.

"Hey Stein you there?" I asked. At first there was static, bu then his voice came up.

"I'm here Soul how is everything?" he asked.

"Good and not good, Maka is going to need medical attention,"

"Already, huh? Hurry and get back to the academy I'll meet you both there alright?"

"Yeah, but hold on I need to talk to you privately about something afterwards," I said. At first he was silent, but then he said.

"Alright, just focus on gettin Maka back here as fast as you can,"

"Maka!" I ignored him and picked her up gently.

"What happened?" he said.

"Nothing she just passed out from exhaustion," I said.

He let out a breath of relief and sighed, "Good let her rest and bring her back,"

I picked her up and carefully placed her on the motorcycle in front of me. I went behind and made sure she that she wouldn't fall off. 'What the hell just happened?' my mind was completely racing as I thought back to Maka's abnormal behavior,'

Tsubaki (POV)

Me and Blackstar made it to London on the London bridge where the group of demons were mostly the largest.

"YAHOOOO! Everyone hear me now! I am the great assassin BlackStar and I have come to take down all evil!" he shouted at the top of the bridge.

"Blackstar get down from there this instant!" I cried.

"No Way! I need the others to see how awsome I am!" he shouted. I sighed as he continued to shout. Just then a certain dark feeling swept through the atmosphere. BlackStar must've felt it too, because he jumped down from the top of the bridge and landed on his feet with a rather serious look.

"Tsubaki Kusarigama!" BlackStar shouted.

"Right!" as soon as I transformed a large number of these creatures appeared and surrounded us. It was like they were waiting for us to be here, "BlackStar something's not right..."

"Yeah, we're most likely falling into someone's trap...but we'll get by right!" he smiled I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, lets go Blackstar!"

"Right!" he jumped up ready to attack them as they were ready to attack us.

Soul (POV)

It's been about an hour since we got back from Korea and Maka was still unconscious in the infirmary. Just then Stein walked in with a grim look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Things are turning out to be a bit difficult now,"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that BlackStar and Tsubaki have probably fallen into some sort of trap,"

"Heh," I smiled and looked at him, "I'm pretty sure they have figured that out by now, and I don't think they'll go down so easily,"

He made this surprised look and then smiled, "Hmph, I guess you're right, now what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Something's been bothering me since we got back..." I started.

"What is it?"

"Well, it happened when we started the battle...things got out of hand. The woman was completely different from the other demons,"

"How so?"

"It was able to use the abilities of a weapon,"

"You mean it could turn into a weapon?"

"Not exactly, but it made blades pop out of it's arms like nothing,"

"...That is unheard of, the only solution is that someone must've added the blood of a weapon straight into her or the madness that's spreading is probably affecting these creatures in many ways,"

"Right..." I looked over at Maka and frowned, "Also, Maka...she ended up using her own weapon abilities..."

"Really, but that can't be possible. She has never learned about how to unleash her weapon abilities ever in her life, did something make her use her abilities?"

"I'm not sure, it happened after she had been smashed into the ground. At first she was unconscious, but then right before I was about to get killed she got in the way and protected me. I called her name out and it was as if she couldn't hear me at all,"

"It may have been when she was knocked unconscious...her weapon blood must've activated on its own without her knowing. It may even be possible that she doesn't remember what she had done," I fell silent and thought about it for a second. There might be some sort of switch to it all, but I wasn't too excited to find out either. One thing is for sure though, I was so completely angry that I was so weak and unable to protect my meister.

"Damn...!" I smacked my head into the wall not wanting to think about it anymore, but there was no way I could forget about it. Stein only stood there in silence as he stared at me.

Stein (POV)

So far things are going in every direction, good or bad. 'These two...it may even be possible that their soul resonance could grow even more despite any trouble that follows them,' I smiled and walked out.

Maka (POV)

I opened my eyes slowly to see Soul sitting with his head in his hands. He looked as if he was in pain, "Soul...?"

He looked up quickly at me and let out a sigh of relief, "Hey how you feeling?"

"Not good, but not bad either," I smiled.

"Oh alright.." he looked away with this pained look in his eyes.

"Soul what's wrong are you ok?" I asked as I sat up slowly.

"It's nothing..." he said.

"Don't lie to me Soul, I can tell that something is bothering you. Tell me what it is,"

"I don't have to.." he grunted.

"So what you don't trust me?!" I shouted. He kept his gaze on the floor without looking me in the eye.

"It's not that..." he whispered as if he didn't want me to hear, but I heard those words clearly. I felt his soul and it was like he was hurting, and was feeling guilty. I finally understood it.

"You were worried about me weren't you?" his head shot up at me, "You're blaming yourself for my injuries..."

"Damn your soul perceptions..." he sighed. I giggled.

"I can feel your soul, I don't use the soul perception on you, that's what it's all about being partners," I smiled.

"Right," he stood up with a smile, but I could tell that it was still bothering him.

"Soul..."

"Look I'll be alright, so don't worry about me just get some sleep," I nodded and laid my body back down on the bed with my head resting against the pillow. Soul stood there for a second, but then he walked upto my bed in silence.

"Soul..?" he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. His lips just brushed against my head gently. My face turned red, and I knew it cause I could feel it. My face burning. He stood straight up and laughed at my reaction.

"I'm sorry," he looked at me one more time and walked out the room. I lifted my hand slowly to my head and blushed even more. 'He just kissed my forehead...and he was serious...!" I buried my face into my pillow in embarrasment until I finally fell asleep

**Awww! I love that little fluffy moment between them X) Well that's all for now. Thank you for readin and please review!**


	14. Do or die

**Ok Lets go back to BlackStar and Tsubaki!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters**

BlackStar (POV)

We quickly got ourselves into the large pack of demons and attacked. We knew it was a trap, but our only problem was figuring out on how to get past it and see through it.

"Tsubaki..."

"Yes, so far I can't see or feel anything different right now,"

"And my assassin instincts aren't picking up anything either!" I sliced down three more as more of them began to appear, "Damn they just keep coming!"

"Blackstar I think this may be part of it!"

"What?!"

"They're distracting us, by having more and more appear no matter how many we take down!" she shouted. If that was true then why are they distracting us? I dodged a hoard of them as they attacked back and forth. So many all at once coming at us from different directions.

"Tsubaki ninja sword mode!" Tsubaki's fform changed into a small ninja blade. I stood still in my stance and waited. I closed my eyes and waited. 'Right...Now!' I dodged their attacks and moved around the entire group slashing them all in different points and directions.

"Blackstar we have to find the one Sid told us about before he gets to us!" she shouted.

"I know!" I slashed another one and stepped into the shadows above on a building. I stared down at the group trying to find the right one, but the one thing that kept me from finding it was a more thinner atmosphere that I was feeling. "Dammit if only my soul perception was as good as Maka's..."

"BlackStar Sid said that the one we're looking for uses illusions and soul possession,"

"Yeah what about it?" I asked.

"It may actually turn out that this whole scene could be an illusion!" Now I go it! If this was all true then maybe there's a chance of breaking it, but in order to that at this stage one of us would have to fall for the trap. My grip on Tsubaki tightened as tight as it could. "Dammit...!"

"Blackstar above you!" I looked up a second late to have a sharp blade slash my arm as I tried to move away. I landed on the ground as my blood flew all over the place.

"Blackstar are you ok?!" Tsubaki cried.

"I'm fine!" I shouted. Things were getting out of hand, and how long could I last? The enchanted sword mode could make us both lose our control and fall into the enemies trap.

"Tsubaki...enchanted sword mode..."

"What?! No BlackStar we can't, you won't be able to handle it for long!"

"We have no choice! At this rate we'll both end up as victims in this death trap! Don't worry these guys aren't as big enough to stop me!"

"Stop trying to prove that you're strong! You're ego does not matter right now BlackStar! Your life is on the line here! And as your weapon I won't allow you to do something this risky!" For a second I fell silent at her scream, but it was now or never. Do or die. I'm pretty srue she knew that, but even so she still refuses to change. I smiled and laughed.

"Tsubaki you win! Hmph, lets just get this over with! Shuriken mode lets go!" Her spirit lifted as she smiled.

"Right!" her weapon form changed into a shuriken. I jumped and threw her toward the center as she spinned around in a circle taking down over a dozen all at once. My eyes scanned the whole crowd again just then I saw it standing perfectly still in the middle of it all. But then a wide smile spread across its face. It's eyes opened as one turned to the right and the other toward me. Tsubaki was about to come bac to me, but then she changed into her human form.

"Tsubaki?!" I ran straight for her, but then something pierced my side. I looked down and noticed that my side was cut open. "What the hell?!"

Tsubaki fell to the floor unable to move, "Tsubaki!" the demon disappeared and reappeared before her. My mind was racing like mad! No way was I going to lose my weapon! I'm not the big star that I am without her! I ran as fast as I could! 'Almost there Tsubaki hold on!'

Tsubaki (POV)

My body was paralyzed I couldn't move. I felt a small tug pulling at my soul. I looked up and saw the demon staring straight down at me. My eyes went wide as I continued to stare. It brought its arm up as a black shadow wrapped around my neck. Another one aiming for my soul ready to take control. Was I going to die here?! The shadow lunged back and then forward as quick as possible. I waited for the impact and the feeling of my soul cowering, but it never came. I opened my eyes only to see BlackStar taking the hit for me.

"BLACKSTAR!"

Maka (POV)

MY heart skipped a beat. I jumped as I felt something that must've gone terribly wrong.

"Maka what's wrong?" Soul asks, but all I was focused on was the feeling that I was getting.

"Maka? Are you ok?" Kid asked. Stein, Liz, and Patti looked at me as my body started shaking.

"Something's not right!" I cried. I stood up and looked out the window. The moon was hovering in the sky. The smile it had with its teeth showing, and blood spilling from between. I turned to the others, "We need to get into touch with Tsubaki and BlackStar I have a feeling something bad happened!" they all looked at me as if I was crazy. Stein sighed and pulled out a communicator and passed it to me. I placed the ear bud in my ear and pressed the button, "Tsubaki! BlackStar can you here me?!" I cried.

Tsubaki (POV)

BlackStar stood there without a single hint of moving at all. My body fell as the shadow tentacles went back to the demon. 'Tsubaki can you hear me?!' I hear Maka's voice call. I slowly pressed the button as tears fell from eyes. "Maka..."

Maka (POV)

"Tsubaki! What happened?! Where's BlackStar?!" everyone looked at me and waited to hear if he was alright. Tsubaki's breathing was slow and in between each breath I heard a sob.

"BlackStar...!" she cried. She screamed and screamed.

"No way...!" I dropped the communicator as my hands went straight to my eyes, "There's no way...!

"Maka what happened?!" Soul shouted. I looked at him with my eyes filled with tears. I closed them tightly and shook my head.

Soul (POV)

Her eyes, they movement of her head, it said it all.

"Wait you can't be serious!" I picked up the communicator and shouted, "BlackStar! BlackStar answer me you idiot!"

Tsubaki (POV)

My sobs and cries were all they needed to hear. 'Come on I can't die that easily...you know me better than that...TSUBAKI!' I gasped as those words appeared in my mind. I looked in front of me and saw his finger twitch. The demon stepped back, and that's when I noticed it. BlackStar at the last second aimed his soul wavelength, but not into him directly but through the shadow tentacle. The tentacle disappeared into dust as Blackstar slowly stood up. He turned to me with blood dripping from his head. He looked at me and smiled wide.

"Tsubaki lets go now!" I sat there as tears of joy fell from my eyes.

"R-right!" I changed into my original weapon form as he grabbed a hold of me. 'BlackStar are you alright?! Soul shouts.

"You must think you're real funny if you think I'd die easily!" he shouted.

Soul (POV)

"You dumbass what else do you us expect us to think?!" I laughed. Maka looked up and sighed with relief, "Hurry up and get over here!"

"I got this covered!" he shouted.

BlackStar (POV)

"It's now or never Tsubaki!" I shouted.

'Ok!" she changed into the enchanted sword.

"Lets go soul resonance!" We shouted as our souls connected. I kept my fingers up to the blade as I concentrated on our soul wavelengths, ""Tsubaki are you ready?!"

"Yes lets go Blackstar!" she shouted.

"Alright!" he stood in his stance and prepared to use the shadows. The demon screamed out loud and ran straight for us with his shadows not far behind. I stood still and waited for the opening. "Wait for it!" In my eyes he got closer and closer but at a very slow pace. "Come on!" Then the moment that I was waiting for came. The demon jumped into the air as his shadows followed upward ready to lunge at us. "Now!"

"Right!" I lunged backward and charged up my soul wavelength in my hand. I rushed forward with my shadows behind me.

"Shadow Star!" the shadows countered taking over the demon's shadows and pierced through him. I then stabbed Tsubaki in to the ground and jumped up. I kept my arms ready and right there is where I hit. Right in the center of his body I lauched my soul wavelength into him, "BlackStar Big wave!" I punched him in the chest and as I did his body disappeared and changed into a large red soul. I landed on my feet breathless. The enchanted sword mode took a heavy toll on me, but I was big enough to survive with it for long.

"BlackStar are you ok!?" Tsubaki shouted. I turned to her and smiled widely with a big thumbs up.

"Don't worry Tsubaki I'm too much of a star to be taken down!" she smiled and laughed.

"BlackStar, Tsubaki!" we both looked up to see Sid the zombie and Nygus one of the school's nurses and his weapon partner.

"Hey Sid what's up?" I heaved.

"What does it look like? I'm here to take you both back to the academy! Hardly doubt you two are able to walk! When I was alive I never just left my students who I know won't be able to handle themselves,"

"Hey who are you talking about?! I'm BlackStar I don't need help!" I shouted.

"BlackStar come on he's here to take us home," Tsubaki said. She gave me her hand and helped me up. She smiled and I laughed. Sid walked beside me as I limped beside him with a large smile on my face.

Tsubaki (POV)

I was so glad that he ok, and that we were able to get another soul. I held it in my hand and lifted it up to me and slowly consumed it. I smiled and took a single step forward. But then my body felt like an electric current went straight through me!

"BlackStar!" I cried. He turned to me and stared as I stood still.

"Tsubaki? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Something's not right!" I cried. He looked at me and so did Sid, but then out of nowhere a small waterfall of blood spilled from my mouth. I coughed and gasped when blood completely threw up out of my shoulders. My vision started to disappear ever so slowly and my heart was beating so fast.

"Tsubaki!" was the last thing I was able to hear.

BlackStar (POV)

"Tsubaki!" I ran to her and caught her body before she could hit the ground, "Tsubaki! Open your eyes dammit!"

"Nygus think you have anything to treat her wounds for now before we get back?!" Sid shouted. Nygus changed into her human form.

"I only have some ointment and bandages, but I'm not sure it'll be enough!"

"Do something dammit!" they both just stared at me in complete shock," A star...! Is nothing without his weapon!" They lookeda t each other and nodded. Nygus took Tsubaki from me and quickly did what she could to help her. All the while I felt something in the pit of my stomach as if I was punched and it hurt for the first time.

Maka (POV)

We all anxiously waited to see the two return, therefore we all decided to go and wait outside at the entrance. Lord Death was also there.

"I hope they're ok," I said. Soul looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm sure they're fine," he smiled. I nodded, but something felt wrong to me. Just then I was able to feel four souls approaching the steps. There was BlackStar, Sid, Nygus, and one soul that was quivering and weak. Tears began to form at the edges of my eyes. Soul looked at me and wasn't able to say a word; he knew how strong my soul perception was. They all appeared at the top of the steps. And there I saw BlackStar carrying Tsubaki who was bandaged all over her upper body with blood staining her clothes.

"Tsubaki!" I ran over to them and looked at her face and I noticed that her face had gone pale, "What happened?!" I looked at BlackStar and he only stood quiet which very much unlike him.

"BlackStar?" Soul looked at him, but BlackStar only walked past his best friend and continued in silence. I stared at him as he left and based on my soul perception I knew that deep down he was feeling very upset, and he was filled with guilt. We took Tsubaki to the emergency room where Stein was already finishing with BlackStar's injuries. He looked at me and turned away with shame. I frowned and felt like I wanted to cry just for them. Soul looked at me and then he looked at BlackStar. He sighed and then suddenly just grabbed BlackStar's collar dragging him out the door.

"Hey what the hell are you doing Soul?!" he shouted.

"What does it look like?!" he cried back.

"Let me go!"

"Not a chance!" they shouted down the hall. I smiled a little, but then my attention turned back to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki..." I whimpered.

Soul (POV)

I continued to drag BlackStar until we reached the entrance outside.

"What the hell Soul?!" he shouted.

"You're not to blame for any of this!" I cried.

"Soul..."

"This isn't like you BlackStar, why are you getting into this state now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never have you once reacted like this before, not even the last time Tsubaki was injured back when we were little. She could've died, but you held your ground and smiled saying that everything was going to be ok. You were faking that smile weren't you?" he stared at me and then looked down at the floor.

"Soul I'm a big star, everyone knows that," he said.

"Yeah I know you are,"

"But...everyone also knows that a star isn't a star without his weapon," he quoted. That quote was one that Maka made back then. Looks like he chose to keep it and hold it with him to this very day.

"Yeah you're right, but let me tell you something else BlackStar," he looked at me and waited.

"A weapon can't be without his meister," I said, "Right now you shouldn't start pouting or blaming yourself; right now you should be sitting beside your partner as she heals," he stood there silently and stared at me. But then he smiled and laughed as loud as he could.

"You're right Soul! I knew you were always the one to say something cool like a true best friend!"

"You know it!" we fist pumped and walked back into the school. But something was starting to react inside me. It felt like a sudden jolt as if had just jumped awake from a nightmare. 'What hell was that?' I thought. In the back of my mind all I heard was a dark laugh.

Medusa (POV)

"Yes," I hissed with glee, "the black blood's starting to have an effect. Let's see how well you will deal with it Soul,"

**It has been too long! I have been so caught up sorry! Please review thank you!**


	15. Surprise visit and a wounded Soul

**Ok! Tsubaki, Maka, and BlackStar are all completely broken with injuries, and Soul is being wounded within his veins. Lets continue.**

Medusa (POV)

"Well, well lets see how this all turns out," I smiled.

"Still caught up in your little experiment?" I turned around to see her sitting behind me once again.

"Why do you want to join me? I don't see you doing anything what so ever," I laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she suddenly started to laugh like such a maniac, and in a way I liked it but it was also more of a threat to me. What exactly was she thinking? "Medusa the snake...my how your ego is as big as your snake mouth! I am doing something, I am the one who is retrieveing all the powers taken away from the Kishin by those from below," I glared at her as she smiled wide at me.

"My...how frightening you are...but not frightening enough! I'll let you on a secret little one," she frowned at my words and that gave me so much pleasure, "this show maybe run by you however things will turn soon. Your plan is very unstable I suggest you figure out the wrong areas," I laughed as I walked away into the shadows.

Maka (POV)

The next morning Tsubaki was still too beat up to leave the infirmary, so was I. However, BlackStar still haasn't come by to see her. He only stayed in the room for a few minutes before leaving. And when he came back it was like he couldn't bare to look at her in this condition.

"Hey Maka?" I turned to Tsubaki as she looked at me, "have you seen BlackStar at all?" I looked at her and sighed.

"He hasn't come back since yesterday night..."

"Oh ok," she hung her head low in silence, and by the feeling of her soul she was a it upset.

"I think that BlackStar wants to see you, but he can't face you beat up like this,"

"Eh?"

"I believe Blackstar really regrets not being able to notice your injuries that were covered with an illusion," I smiled.

"He...he feels..."

"Guilty," I said. She giggled.

"That's not like him to show his emotions so clearly however I can understand why he would feel like that,"

"So do I, you've been there for him and letting him be himself without actually judging him or pushing him away," she smiled as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Your right Maka...I don't do those things because it's just the way he is and it's not something anyone should judge. He was made that way as a fool, and so I will join him on that road. We're fools together," she smiled. I smiled at her and nodded. Just then a knock snapped us out of our thoughts. We looked up and then looked at each other. An older looking version of Soul suddenly walks in dressed in a black suit and in his hand a violin case.

"Um excuse me who are you?" I asked.

"Are you Maka Albarn?" he asked formally.

"Yes, I am now may you please introduce yourself?"

"WES?!" I hear Soul shout from the hallway, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Come now little brother, you shouldn't be surprised at all about this. I had called you a few nights ago in order to tell you that I would be performing here and will be staying here for a break," Wes smiled.

"Hold on so then Soul this guy is..."

"Yeah," he sneered in disgust, "this is Wes my older brother,"

"Wow you two look alike," Tsubaki said with awe.

"Soul..." I said under my breath with anger.

"Oh shit..."

Soul (POV)

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR BROTHER WAS COMING!?" she smacked a dictionary into my head. I lay on the floor with blood just shooting out of my head.

"I...! I ignored his call like always...!" I gasped. She sighed and laid down ready to go back to sleep.

"I'm tired now both of you leave the room!" she cried. I crawled in silence as my brother slowly walked out. I sat against the wall holding my head in pain.

"Well quiet a partner you have Soul," my brother said.

"You can't be here, not now," I hissed.

"Oh really and why not?"

"We are basically at war right now...you life is in danger," I said, but throughout the whole sentence I kept my gaze away. He kneeled down to my level and made me look into his face.

"You sure know what you're up against little brother and also...you're completely worried about me aren't you?" he asked.

"Is that really a surprise?" I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Who knows Soul, who knows?" I looked away again as he stood up and walked away. The day went by fast without much happening at all. Sure there were demons roaming the streets, but thanks to Stein and Kid they were all dealt with easily. Kid managed to collect a total of twenty more souls. About a week had passed since the visit and Maka and Tsubaki were out and fully healed. As soon as they were training continued for us all.

Maka (POV)

It was a real surprise when Soul's brother had appeared for a visit and a long stay. I don't know much about Soul's brother, but the way Soul acted kind of made me think that he hated him, but I felt his Soul and it was the opposite. He was worried about his brother being here now of all times. I couldn't blame him either.

"Sythe Meister Maka Albarn and Weapon Soul Eater please report to the Death Room immediately!" Lord Death's voice shouted through the speakers. Stein stopped his disection and looked up at me and Soul.

"You two hurry and report to the Death Room, I'll have Tsubaki take notes for the both of you," We nodded and headed to the Death Room. On our way there Soul and I walked in silence.

I broke it out of desperation, "So why do you think Lord Death wants to see us?" I asked. Soul shrugged his shoulders without a word. I sighed and glanced over at him. By the look of the bags under his eyes I knew that he was tired, but why should he be? We havn't gone on many assignments yet. What was bothering him?

We arrived at the door and knocked using the handle, "Lord Death we're here," I said. The doors opened revealing Lord Death standing in front of hi s mirror, but beside him stood Soul's older brother Wes.

"Welcome you two! " he said. He urged us to come forward. I stepped into the room and so did Soul but I could feel his Soul completely hiding away.

Soul (POV)

What exactly was Wes doing here? I looked over at him as he smiled at us.

'Well well, Soul look who's here to see you,' a voice laughed in my head.

'Shut up I don't need to hear your nonsense right now,' I thought. In my mind the little Ogre smiled.

'Too cruel, but wasn't your brother one of the reasons why you wanted to become a Death Sythe?' I didn't answer him as I kept my gaze forward to them.

"I called you both here for an important reason," Lord Death said.

"What is it?" Maka asked.

"The Demon Sword has reappeared in Italy and since the appearence a number of demons have been appearing all over the country. You both are to head there and get rid of those Demons. You'll be staying in communication with BlackStar and Tsubaki just in case if he appears again,"

"Hold on," I stepped forward, "what if the demon sword attacked us?" for a moment there was no answer. But then he sighed.

"Do the best that you can to hold him off and wait for back up," he said. We nodded.

"Be careful you two, it wouldn't be cool for you two to get hurt before your birthday Maka," Wes said with a serious look in his eyes. Soul looked at him and smiled.

"I won't let anything happen to Maka," he said. Wes gave a brotherly smile and nodded.

Maka (POV)

I felt relieved to see a smile on Soul's face, but that sentence did worry me too. The Demon sword was a very serious deal and there's no way for us to really defeat him. I can't shoot my soul wavelength, so if we were to run into him what could we be able to do? We both left the room and ran all the way down the stairs to Soul's motorcycle parked outside. Soul hopped on and started the engine, but before I could get on I walked to the front and looked up at him in the eyes.

"Soul before we go, please tell me what's bothering you," I said. He looked at me in the eyes, but then his gaze fell to the ground. He didn't answer me. He then tightened his grip on the handles of the motorcycle and gritted his teeth.

"Look it's none of your buisness so back off will ya?" he growled. I stood straight and felt like punching him in the face, but we had an assignment and that comes first. I breathed in and made my hands ball into fists.

"Fine if that's how you feel," I sat beind him and held onto the seat instead of his waist like usual.

Soul (POV)

On the entire trip to Italy Maka's been compltely silence the whole time. I think it was because of the words that came out my mouth right before we left. It's not like i didn't trust her, i mean she was the best partner i could ask for, but I didn't want to worry her with my problems.

'Running away are we?' I hear his voice again in my head.

'I already told you to shut up for once, so keep quiet,' I thought.

'You know that there's a possibility of that demon sword appearing again Soul, you'll need the power you've been craving for when that happens,'

'I don't need your help just shut up dammit!' he laughed and sighed with great pride.

'Don't think you'll be in control of anyhthing Soul,' I gritted my teeth in anger and tightened my fists that were shoved in my pocket as we walked towards a church.

"Hold on!" Maka shouted. We stopped and I looked at her face to see this concentrated look, "There's something wrong here,"

"What is it?" I asked. She closed her eyes.

"There are more than one demon, but they're not in the churhc or near it,"

"What?"

"They're spread all through out the city. I can two in each area and alley," she said.

"You can tell all that from here?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah, it surprises me too," but then she stopped and gasped.

"What's wrong?!"

"They're all heading this way!" she opened her eyes and we both turned around to see over twenty of them on the roofs of the buildings.

"No backing down Maka," I smiled and held my hand out.

"No way I'm going to," Maka smiled as she took my hand. I transformed into my weapon form as she spinned me around.

Maka (POV)

I twirled Soul around in the air and held him tightly ready to fight. All of them waited for a moment before they all finally came down all at once. I stood in my fighting stance and waited as they got closer. The first one jumped up directly toward me with a blade sticking out it's arm. I stuck Soul to the ground and jumped up, spinned and kicked it into two more behind it. Another came from behind me so I took the Soul and swung him around slicing two into halves. One lunged from the side with claws stretched out aimed for my head. I ducked and forced my legs to go up and throw the demon in the air. I jumped up swinging Soul around and sliced it into two. As we made our way to the ground a sudden presence caught my attention.

"Oh no.." I said.

"Maka what is it?" Soul asked. I looked around me in every direction, but I couldn't see "him" anywhere.

"Soul get ready, I feel the demon sword close by," I warned him.

"Ragnorak..." a figure appeared behind us as I slowly turned, "scream alpha!" he swung his sword as a loud screaming blast slammed me into the ground.

"Maka get up he's coming!" I stood up slowly and quickly dodged before Crona's blade could cut me.

"You're Soul is mine now!" Ragnorak cried from inside Crona, "Your Soul looks tasty lets finish her Crona!"

"Ok, I can deal with that," I got ready to fight. Crona held his arm and held his sword in front of his face.

"Scream Resonance!" ragnorak smiled widely and screamed. The vibration in the air and the loud scream piercing through my ears. He swung his sword around and quickly charged straight for us. I blocked quickly and moved away dodging his attacks. Then kicked beneath him and tripped him and then kicked into his face up into the air.

"Maka don't be afraid to guard against his attacks!" Soul shouted.

"But Soul I can't let you get hurt!" I cried.

Soul (POV)

'Dammit Maka!'

'Soul now is the time to use your power!' the small Orge smiled.

'I already told you to back off! I don't need your help!' I thought. This thing has been haunting me ever since the invasion at the castle. It's been appearing in my dreams in a dark room with a record player just playing the same parts over and over. And every time I leave the room it's always dark still and I end up taking over Maka's Soul. I end up losing myself. There was no way I was going to let that happen at all.

Maka dodged Crona's attack and trapped him close to her using my blade. She tightened her fist and slammed it into his chest and twisted it. He coughed up blood throwing his head back.

'Oh crap!' Maka noticed the blood and backed away.

"Blood needles!" Ragnorak shouted. The blood spiked up as Maka bent backwards and flipped. Her breathing was heavy and I could tell that she was running out of time.

"Maka we have to tell the others," I said.

"I'm trying to find a chance to, but I just can't. And when I punched him it felt like I was punching lead,"

"Lets try a soul resonance Maka," I said. But deep down somethin told me to back off from doing that.

"Are you sure?" she asked, " Your soul is saying you're unsure Soul," she read me clearly. I couldn't respond back to her in anyway.

"Lets just do it Maka," Crona jumped and attacked Maka blocked it and headbutted him.

"You can't win. Why do you keep fighting?" Crona said. Maka backed up, but then without warning a needle shot out and jabbed into her side. Maka squeeled out in pain and fell to the floor bleeding.

"Maka!" Crona quickly made a move and rushed in, "Dammit!"

Maka (POV)

My side was throbbing badly as the blood flowed out. Crona took this as an advantage and came rushing to us. I couldn't move, or breathe right. I forced my eye shut and waited for the last blow, but then it never came. I opened my eyes to see Soul protecting me. He was quickly sliced from the bottom of his shoulder to the very bottom of his side above his waist. My heart stopped at the sight before me. His blood fell onto my face and all around me. His body fell into my arms unconscious.

"Soul..?" I moved his hair over and placed my hand on his face, "Soul...get up...!"

"You...idiot...get out of here..!" he gasped before passing out again.

"Soul!" I cried. Crona brought up his sword again to attack, but then out of nowhere a loud sound flew in the air as light smacked into rona knocking him backwards.

"I made it on time," I turned to see Kid with Liz and Patti.

"Kid..."

"Stay back and watch over Soul," he stepped forward and held his guns up in his fighting stance. Crona stood up as Ragnorak came out his back.

"Medusa another kid is here, and it looks like he has a goo loking soul," he hissed.

"He's a grim reaper ragnorak, that's why," Crona said, "I don't think I can deal with someone like that, he even has stripes on one side of his head,"

"Just kill him you idiot!" Ragnorak shouted smacking him over and over. Meanwhile Kid suddenly fell to the floor.

"It's asymetrical, I know i'm garbage! What kind of grim reaper am I?!" he cried.

"Kid look out!" Liz cried. Kid quickly stood up and blocked Crona's attack.

"You are a dispicable, disgusting, and a nusance!" he took his free gun and jabbed it into his stomach and pulled the trigger. Crona flew across the field and into the church.

"We'll see how long you'll last," he hissed.

**Yes I chose to have them in Italy and Wes comes in too! I know! I really wanted him to come for one reason you'll find out later on! XD review please!**


	16. Recovery

**Alright Death the Kid versus Demon Swordsman Crona. Maka and Soul were pushed into a corner and Kid comes in to save them. Lets continue.**

Kid (POV)

Crona, the demon swordsman stood up slowly and looked at me.

"None of you understand me...even the little one. He never understood me either," he said.

"So you just plan on gathering power just to get rid of your fear? Do you really think that I would ever let you cause such unbalance?!" I ran forward and held Liz and Patti tightly in my hands. I was ready to make him pay for what he did to Soul and Maka.

"You all are only getting in my way; and you both know that you can't beat me. Why keep fighting?" he said.

"Don't underestimate a grim reaper," I hissed.

Maka (POV)

Kid's soul wavelength was completely filled with rage. I shook my head and looked down at Soul. He was out cold, and his bloodwas still flowing no matter how hard I tried to stop it. I could use my powers, but not in this situation. Just then Stein's voice shouted in my ear.

"Maka, are you alright?!" he cried.

"I'm Professor, but Soul..." I couldn't even bring myself to finish the rest of the sentence. He must of knew that we were running out of time, cause then he said.

"Maka I'm going to have Serenity transport you two to our location, just so you can get medival attention and so that you don't end up getting caught in the fight again,"

"...ok,"

"But you also need to release your soul protect, so that she can get to you through your souls," I thouht for a moment and sighed.

"Alright," I was ready to make this risk just so Soul can get the help he needed. I closed my eyes and held him tightly, "Soul protect...release!" my soul protect released as my soul wavelength poured into the area. I focused on Serenity's soul wavelength. I saw a white line infront of me, as I grabbed it I felt Serenity's wavelength clearly.

'Maka are you ready?' her voice echoed. I saw her hand reach forward as she gently took my hand in hers.

"I'm ready," I connected her to Soul's wavelength and pulled his with us.

'Transport,' she said. I felt my body being afloat as we teleported to the academy. I opened my eyes to see that we ended up in the Death room. Everyone was gathered there.

"Hurry we need to bring Soul into the emergency room!" Stein shouted. I nodded as they brought in a stretcher and took him away. I sat on my knees on the floor with so much guilt. Because of me my best friend was injured badly and could've died. Tears broke through the walls behind my eyes. I pressed my hands covered in Soul's blood up to my eyes desperatley trying to stop, but I couldn't. I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my father looking at me with a gentle face saying that everything was going to be alright.

"Papa..." I choked back as my tears fell. He kneeled down and opened his arms out wide. I bit my lip and ran straight into those arms. I held him tightly as I cried into his chest.

Spirit (POV)

It hurt badly to see my Maka, crying in so much pain. Her sobs being heard clearly even with her face shoved into my chest. I held her gently as her hands gripped onto my back tightly. The others stood there without a word, even Lord Death.

Death The Kid (POV)

"You will pay for hurting my friends!" I shouted. Crona ran forth and attacked. Kid used Liz and blocked his attack. Using Patti he jabbed her into Crona's face and pulled the trigger at a fast pace. Crona flew all the way crashing into the altar in the center of the church. I walked closer when a sudden scream vibrated in the air. I held my ground as a loud screaming attack flew straight at me. I quickly jumped up and landed on top of my skateboard.

"Kid how are we going to beat him?" Liz shouted.

"Tch...! I 'm not sure yet, but we have to hold him off long enough to make him weak," I said. 'However we can't fight him forever, but it doesn't look like he'll be willing to let us go so easily and by the fact that he is being used by a witch makes it much of less posibility,' Crona stood there quietly as he brought his sword up again, but then he stopped.

"Yes, Lady Medusa..." he dropped his arm as Ragnorak forcefully ripped out through his back, "Lets go Ragnorak," it's arms turned to wings like a dragon as he flew up into the air.

"Hold it!" I shouted going after him.

"Stop right there!" I looked up to see BlackStar with his weapon partner Tsubaki, "I've been waiting to catch you since our first battle! And now I finally get the chance to shine!" he shouted.

"Oh no, Crona you better get into gear before we end up getting captured! You wanna end up in a dark cell by yourself?!"

"No, you would just bully me to death! I already enough bruises as it is! I can't deal with more than already have!" but it was too late. He had already fallen into BlackStar's trap.

"You're blind to everything around you," Tsubaki said. Her chain created a large star surroudning him.

"Trap Star!" BlackStar pulled the handles as the chains quickly gripped onto him tightly, wrapping him up in Tsubaki's chains, "Gotch you now!" BlackStar raised his arm and smashed his elbow into Crona's head knocking him unconscious, "That's what you get for touching a god's sister and brother," he said with pure anger in his voice. This was the second time he looked more serious than ever before.

"BlackStar," I walked upto him as Liz and Patti transformed back into their human forms, "How are Soul and Maka?" BlackStar looked at me with a face of rage and worry.

"Soul's being operated on by Professor Stein, and Maka's been waiting next to the door ever since she got back," he said.

"I see..." I sighed as my fists tightened, "Damn..."

"Lord death said that we're supposed to bring back this guy for questioning and to see how the Demon sword was turned into Black Blood,"

"Alright then lets go," he nodded and picked up the Demon swordsman as we made our way back to the academy.

Maka (POV)

A few hours have passed since Soul was taken in for sugery, and through out the whole time I was waiting right next to the door without moving an inch. Everything was happening too fast for me to keep up. Left and right, there'e this enemy and then another. I should've expected that, but still I couldn't keep up with everything. Just then the door opens and Stein walks out the room wiping his hands clean. I jumped up, "Professor..."

"What are you doing here? You should've at least had gotten some rest yourself Maka,"

"I need to know if Soul is going to be ok!" I cried. He looked surprised by my outburst, but then he just smiled held up two of his fingers.

"Don't worry about a thing. The operation turned out quiet well; he'll only need a few days to rest and then he'll be as good as new," he smiled. I let out a big sigh of relief as I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you,"

Stein (POV)

Maka had her small arms wrapped around my waist gently. I patted her head as she pulled away. She looked up at me and said, "Do you mind if I can go and see him now?" I smiled at her nodded.

"Of course," she nodded and ran inside the room. As soon as she was gone I took out a cigaret and put it in my mouth. I lit with a lighter and breathed out the smoke. My smiled fell as I looked back into the room.

"You're hiding something from her aren't you?" I looked down the hall to see Spirit standing there with a solemn look on his face, "Please tell me what you couldn't bare to tell her,"

"Not here lets go the roof," I said. He sighed as he followed me up to the roof. There were many thoughts going back and forth in my mind and I couldn't figure out how to sort them all. I grabbed the screw in my head and started to turn it. I turned it and turned it until it finally clicked. We reached the roof as the I leaned against the rail and stared at the sun set.

"Well what is it Stein?" he asked. I blew out smoke and tapped my cigaret as the ashes fell.

"You know that the demon sword contains black blood..."

"Yeah, and what does this have to do with Soul?" I turned to him and threw my cigaret out.

"The wound that was given to him is more or less alright, all that'll be left is a scar, however..." I stopped and clenched my hands into fists.

"However what..?"

"It seems that at some point the black blood from the demon sword had made it into Soul's blood. I can't say for sure as to how it will affect him, but I do know that it won't be good," I said.

Maka (POV)

I sat in a chair close to Soul's bed as I stared at his face. I wanted to just hold him like a mother would for their child who was injured. The very thought of that made a tear slip again. I thought back to when we were kids. Soul was always wanting to go on adventures cause he thought it would be cool, and I remember all the times he got hurt from all those adventures. Then I remembered the last time he came for a visit; it was about a year ago when it happened. The memory though was still so blurry as if the spell was still tightly placed on me. The only thing I could remember was my mother yelling at him as he held my hand tightly with a large smile on his face. I smiled at the thought, but then I remembered the night after we came back from Korea. He leaned over my head and kissed my forehead softly and smiled before leaving. My heart jumped when it happened. Was it possible that I had these deep hidden feelngs for Soul? I looked down and saw his hand stretched out waiting for someone to take it. I slowly took it in both my hands and held it to my face as my tears continued to pour. "Soul...I promise...I won't let you end up like this again...!" I sobbed. Just then I heard a knock on the door even if it was open. I look up to see Wes standing there.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked with a grim look on his face. I nodded slowly, but never did I once let go of Soul's hand. He sat in a chair on the other side of the bed and looked over at Soul.

"Hmph...he sure has changed..." he said with a small smile.

"He has..." I said. He looked at me and this time his smile grew.

"I must say that I have to thank you Maka Albarn,"

"Eh? Me?" he nodded.

"Soul was able to change thanks to you and your friends. Back then he was always wanting to go on adeventures, but he was still always holding himself back from getting too close to people. He needs to be open more," he said. I never realized how much of an actual older brother he was. When Soul found out he came, he was disgusted by it; well not disgusted but a little upset about it.

"Tell me," he looked at me, "what is the relationship between you and Soul?" I asked. He smiled and gave away a small chuckle.

"As you know Soul tends to hide the fact that he cares deeply for me. Back when he was younger he actually admired me for my musical skills on the violin, but even so he always chose the piano. I knew that he was jealous of me because of how cool and famous I turned out to be, but even so he cares. I may act cocky and what not, but what's to be expected? We are related and you can't expect anything less of us. The day we found out about his weapon abilities was actually the only time I've ever felt so surprised and of course proud,"

"Proud?"

"Yes, because it was his choice to instead of becoming a musician, he decided to become a student here and turn into a Death Sythe. He chose his own path leaving a long way to go and create bonds. He opened himself up more while here and I can tell by just how close you and him are. I'm proud that he is able to open up more to everyone and not worry so much about hurting others," So that was why he was distant when we met back then as kids. He always jumped when people touched him, but he had no problem handling me. However even so, Soul still keeps hiding his feelings away from me.'

"Recently before we went to Italy, something was bothering Soul," I started.

"Oh really? Did he say what it was that was bothering him?" he asked.

I shook my head and sighed, "No...he only got mad and said that it was none of my buisness,"

Wes sighed and took his violin out from under the bed, "Poor younger brother, it's uncool for you to hide away like that especially from your partner," he pulls out his stick ready to use on the strings, "especially a girl who cares very deeply for you. Very uncool Soul," he closed his eyes slowly and began playing a soft tune on his violin. I sat there holding onto Soul's hand and listened carefully to his music. Unlike Soul's music, his sounded more relaxing and soothing. Soul's playing was dark and violent, but then again Soul told me that song he was playing in the room with the piano was basically a song about him. He actually was playing it so that no one could really partner with him except for a specific person. The look on his face when I said that I liked his music. I smiled rethinking that moment we shared. However, deep inside it hurt me even more just by remembering all the times we spent together. If this were to happen again, because I was weak then all of our moments would be washed away as moments that would fill me with pain. I wasn't going to let that happen. 'I'll get stronger no matter what!' I thought. Wes continued to play his violin when Kid, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti all came into the room. Wes stopped and lowered his intrument.

"Maka we need to talk," Kid said. I nodded and looked over at Wes. He smiled and placed his violin back into its case. He stood up and took out a small picture and left it sitting next to Soul's head on the dresser. He walked out and as soon as he did Blackstar closed the door.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Right when you left BlackStar came to the same location as back up," Kid said.

"And?"

"Right now Crona is being held in the dungeons below the school," my eyes furrowed, but I held my breath before calmly releasing it, "What do you plan to do?"

"For now nothing..." I said.

"What are you serious?! You can't be serious! Tsubaki tell her she's not serious!" BlackStar cried.

"I can't BlackStar it's her decision," she said.

"But look at what he did to Soul! He almost killed my best friend! We should've gotten a chance to kill him!"

"BlackStar that's enough!" I shouted. He glared at me, but I couldn't care less, "Listen to me closely," they all looked at me with looks that showed disbelief and confusion, "There's a reason why even I can't kill him,"

"And what's the reason?" Liz asked.

"I know I can't forgive him for what he did to Soul, but there's something else there. Crona...how should I put this? He has something there inside him, something that he wants to let go..."

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked.

"If I can figure out what it is, then maybe he can change..."

"Oh really?! How can that thing change?!" BlackStar shouted.

"Look it's not easy to explain, but if your soul perception was just as strong as mine then maybe you would understand!"

"Oh So you think just because your abilities are so higher up then everybody else's you thik you're a big shot thinking you can save everyone from pure pain and suffering?!" BlackStar shouted back.

"That's not it at all!" I shouted.

"That is quiet enough!" we all turned to see Wes standing in the doorway, he walked in and stepped in between Blackstar and me, "Obviously fighting each other isn't the best way to go about dealing with your situation. If Maka doesn't want to cause any kind of harm to him then that is her choice whether you like it or not BlackStar,"

"Like you have room to talk you're not even supposed to be here!" BlackStar shouted.

"Yes, I know that, but considering that it was my younger brother who attends this school and has been severly injured multiple times I have as much of a right as the rest of you," he hissed. This time BlackStar kept his mouth shut.

"He's right," they all looked at me, " just standing here fighting with each other won't change anything at all. Right now, we just need to lay low. Plus I don't think Soul would want us to fight anyway,"

"Right, Soul would be pissed right about now," BlackStar laughed. We all smiled along; I looked back at Soul when I ended up sensing something different. There was something else that was wrong with Soul, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Maka is something wrong?" Kid asked.

"It's just a weird feeling that I'm getting," I said. Wes sighed and took my shoulders into his hands.

"Listen to me Maka you and Soul have been through some uncool stuff, so I'm begging you to go home and rest. I'll be watching Soul throughout the night. Is that all right with you?"

I thought about it and figured he was right. I should go home and rest for a bit maybe get Serenity to help calm my nerves, "Ok if anything happens please let me know," he smiled and patted my head.

"You really are the awsome partner that my brother really admires," he said.

"Has Soul told you about me?"

"As a matter of fact yes, he told me everything before you went to Korea. I had called him and this time he answered and spoke. He mentioned every single one of you, but he mostly spoke about his cool partner," I was flattered by his words; did Soul really like me that much? Or was he just saying that I'm a cool partner because of all the things I stood up for, "Now then the rest of you should be heading home as well. You all need rest," everyone nodded as they said their goodbyes and left. However, the thought of Crona being here never left my mind.

" I need to speak to him just once," I snuck down into the dungeons and found him huddled up against the wall, "Crona," I called. He looked up with a look of despair in his eyes.

"...You're the girl...why are you here.." he asked.

"...Why are you like this?" I asked. He looked at me without saying a word, "Is this something that you chose to do or are you following Medusa's orders because you don't want to be left behind or alone?" He only stared at me without answering. I sighed and walked down the hall, but even so I was able to hear a small sniffle behind me. 'Don't worry Crona I know you're not as bad as you seem. i'll help you, I promise,' I thought.

Soul (POV)

My body felt cold and stiff. I felt like I was lost without anywhere to go. Just then a door opens in the shadow and I go through. Next thing I know I'm back in the dim lighted room with the jacked up record player. I'm sitting in a chair wearing a black suit, with a red dress shirt, and a black tie. And out of the corner of my eye I see him coming again. The demon orge looking thing, as he dances while snapping along to the messed up jazz music.

"Are you really that desperate to get me to join you?" I asked.

"Now now there's no need to be like that Soul. As you know you were just recently cut gutted open like a fish being cut open once caught," he appeared behind me and whispered in my ear," I'm sure you must of felt deeply afraid at the moment correct?" I couldn't answer him; for one thing he was right.

"If you end up letting go of your fear, and ignoring it as nothing you turn out to be reckless. It's something that they teach us at the academy," he said.

"Oh, please do you really believe those things? You have to open up a bit, go wild, live life to its fullest!" the demon cried.

"Look I don't need this so called power you're trying to make me look for," I sighed.

"Come now," he grabs my arm and drags me to a darker part of the room.

"What the hell..?!" standing there was me. He stood there and smiled widely at me.

"You really going to deny yourself?" he said with a laugh.

"I'm not denying anything at all!" I shouted

"Don't be naive," he reappeared behind me," the moment you were cut open like that you were feeling cold to the bone, but your real fear was of Maka getting hurt," I couldn't speak at that point; he only continued. "Then again were realing feeling fear for her or for yourself?"

"There's no way! I was prepared to die no matter what! I'm Maka's weapon I know when to die and when to live!"

"That's right it's your decision, but now it won't be you deciding anything anymore," he laughed and disappeared into the darkness. I stood there unable to move.

"Had fun facing yourself?" the demon appeared again.

"What the hell was that?! Tell me dammit!"

"That was you in a nut shell Soul, at this very moment you're questioning yourself," he opened the door to the room and shoved me outside. Before me I saw images that I never wanted to see.

"What...?!"

"Do you see Soul? See these images before you?" he asked.

"What are these things!?" I cried.

"Visions...or clips of the future...and they show what can happen if you don't stand up and make your choice,"

"No!" a loud ringing came into my head. It grew louder and louder. I screamed and grabbed my head clutching it as hard as I could. I pulled my hair and continued screaming and screaming. It only grew even louder and louder!

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Just then a sudden note echoes from within the depths of the ringing. I hear it again. Then a song starts playing. It...was the sound of a violin. It was a song my brother had made as a certain lullaby. He played it for me before on my birthday. He said it was a gift for only me. My screaming stopped and my eyes opened up to see the ceiling of the nurse's office. However, the music is still playing. I look to my side and sitting there was my older brother, Wes. He looked at me and smiled before stopping.

"It's about time you've finally awoken," he said.

"How long were you here?" I asked. He gently place his instrument aside and sighed.

"Since the durgery was complete, it would be uncool to not be there for your own little brother who could've almost got killed," he smiled.

"...Why were you playing that song?"

"You started screaming in pain and agony...I couldn't find a way to wake you up or get you to stop. Therefore I thought that maybe the song I wrote for you would work. It once calmed you down during a temper tantrum before remember?" I nodded and sighed. I sat up and looked at my hand for second. I raised it to my face and planted it there as I looked between my fingers. 'Were those images just fake or were they real? And was that reall me?'

Wes (POV)

I sat there and watched my brother just sat there with a look of confusion and fear. What exactly was his dream about? Whatever it was, it was very affective on him and his mind. First thing I will have to do is tell his partner, Maka. She might know what's going on.

Maka (POV)

I sat in my bed reading a book when I felt a small tug of pain in my heart and in my soul. I looked out the balcony window as the wind blew. Something felt wrong, but the feeling that I got subsided so slowly. The first word that entered my mind; no not a word, a name. Soul. My own weapon was feeling pain, but then it became relaxed. My first guess was he got over whatever was causing it, but then I remembered that Wes was there with him. He must've took out his violin in order to use music to calm Soul down.

"I'll have to thank him tomorrow," I smiled and continued reading.

**OMG! WHY MUST I SUFFER! I wanted to post this sooner but couldn't! had so much to do! T_T but its done on to the next one! PLZ review! thanks!**


	17. One's life

**Oh my goodness, so much has happened and I've gotten myself off track! Ok lets continue from where we've left off.**

Maka (POV)

I woke up early and headed straight to the infirmary room to see how Soul was when I saw Wes standing in front of the door.

"Oh, Wes!" I ran up to him as he turned to me, "How was Soul last night?" I asked. He smiled and said.

"Everything's cool, however Soul did wake up screaming, so I took out my violin and played a lullaby I made for his birthday years ago. He became calm afterwards and woke up,"

"I see," he patted my head and walked passed me. I called out, "Thank you Wes!" he lifted his right hand and gave me a thumbs up. I opened the door to the room to find Soul sleeping in bed. I sat down beside him holding onto the container in my lap. I stared at him as he slept, and couldn't help but smile. 'He looks so peaceful, like a child,' I thought. I put the container down on the dresser beside him and sat there in silence. Then I noticed him stirring around his sleep. He was muttering a few words in his sleep, words that I could hardly make out. I leaned closer to him just to listen closely.

"Maka..." was he dreaming about me? I sat up feeling my face flush with a deep red color. Just then his eyes opened and looked over at me.

"Hey Soul how are you feeling?" I asked. He yawned and smiled.

"Feeling way better than before that's for sure," I giggled.

"Your brother told me that you woke up screaming in the middle of the night,"

"Oh…that it was nothing just a bad dream that's all," he smiled.

"SOOOOOOUUUUULLLLL!" Out of nowhere BlackStar kicked down the door and pushed me aside to get a view of his best friend.

"Whoa BlackStar hey," he said in shock.

"BlackStar don't go breaking the door down like that!" Tsubaki cried. I stood up with my head filled with so much heat as my anger rose. I grabbed a book and slammed it into his head. He laid unconscious in the bed beside Soul.

"This is why I told him to be careful when he comes to check on Soul," I turn to see Kid, Liz, and Patti.

"Oh hey Kid," I said.

"So I see our friend here is doing just fine," he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm doing way better," Soul laughed. But then Kid turned to the medicine cabinet with a disgusted look on his face.

"Here we go," Liz sighed.

"Uh-oh," Patti laughed.

"HOW DARE THESE MEDICINES BE PLACED IN THE WRONG ORDER AND IN THE WRONG PLACES?!" he shouted. I sighed as he pulled out every single bottle, and container from the cabinets.

Soul (POV)

Just what I needed, a knocked out BlackStar, and an OCD Kid replacing all the medicines into place. I looked over at Maka who looked a bit down; she spotted me looking at her, but then she turned away and walked out the room.

Tsubaki (POV)

I noticed Maka's sad expression and saw her leave the room. I looked at Soul who was also looking towards the door. I ran out the door and ran after Maka.

"Maka?!" I called. I made a turn and found her sitting against the wall with her knees hugged close to her chest, "Maka?" I sat beside her and tapped her shoulder. "What's wrong Maka?"

"Tsubaki…" she looked at me with tear stained eyes.

"Maka why are you crying?" I asked. She wiped her eyes quickly and took a deep breath in.

"I don't know what to do…"

"What do you mean?"

"This morning when I went to see Soul I asked him about how he woke up in the middle of the night screaming. He said that it was just a nightmare, but…..his soul says otherwise,"

"He's hiding something away then…" she nodded.

"And before we went to Italy I asked him if something was bothering him, but he only looked at me with a face of anger and growled saying it was none of my buisness.."

"I see," I smiled gently and took her hands in mine, "Look at me Maka," she looked up as I smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with worrying about Soul, but maybe Soul just doesn't want you to know anything just yet because he wants to figure it out himself. When he is ready to tell you the truth he will I promise you on that,"

"Tsubaki.." I wiped her tears and pulled her up off the floor.

"Right now we have more importnt things to worry about. Don't forget about the demon sword," I said.

"Yeah I know…." She sniffed and wiped her eyes free of tears, "I need to talk to the others," she said.

Soul (POV)

Tsubaki ran after Maka and I'm glad that she did. I'm stuck in a freaking bed while two idiots are fighting over the stupid medicine cabinet!

"Listen here BlackStar, this cabibnet was out of order and there is no way a nurse or doctor can ever keep their things disorganized!"

"Come one Kid it's not a big deal, and they weren't even out of order to begin with!"

"And what makes you say that?" Kid hissed.

"Because they weren't placed in order by size!" he pointed to the labels, "they were placed by whatever kind of medicine it was!"

"Both of you that's enough!" we all looked at the door to see Tsubaki and Maka standing in the door way, "Look there's something that I have tell everyone,"

Medusa (POV)

I stood along with the other witches in our meeting with the head witch. My focus wasn't exactly on the gathering. Crona was held in the DWMA, and not only that Soul's black blood is reacting far too quickly. As the meeting ended I was prepared to leave when a wooden staff blocked my path.

"Not so fast Medusa," I sighed and looked over to see the frog witch Eruka and Misane standing beside her.

"Eruka, the frog can I help you with anything?"

"Ribbit, looks like you're the one who needs help Medusa. You have gone too far with this whole scam of yours and apparently the grand witch isn't able to see through you as she should be,"

"Is that so?" I said.

"Explain to me, why did think you could create a Kishin with Black Blood? Your plan with using him failed, he's been captured by the DWMA. You've been hiding things away from all the witches for far too long," I have heard enough of her talk. I swirled around in a full 360-degree motion and forced my hands into their mouths.

"You two know far too much, and you both have big mouths. Due to all the info you both seem to have obtained I will have to punish you both!" I smiled widely. Their faces were sweating madly and in their eyes, fear. Oh how it filled me with great joy and pleasure to see them cower before me. I pulled my hands out slowly as they fell to the floor. I shook my hands as their siliva flew off. I turned around with a wide smile and walked away.

Soul (POV)

Was she freaking serious?! Maka stood there proud and strong as if the whole story she explained was completely alright.

"What the hell is wrong with you Maka?!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me as I glared in her direction, "Why would you even thik about going anywhere near the demon sword in the first place! We almost got killed because of that thing! Confronting it one on one could've taken your own life!"

"No he wouldn't have been able to Soul. Serentiy placed a special seal on his cell. There was no way he could even get to me Soul,"

"I don't give a damn if there was a seal or not! I don't want you going near that thing without your weapon with you!" I shouted. The others quietly stepped out the room and left us alone.

"Look Soul I really believe we can help Crona, but we're gonna have to fight him one more time,"

"Are you insane Maka, we can't do that! I'm not risking getting you killed!"

I'm not going to fight him yet, I need to get stronger Soul. I don't want you to have to keep protecting me every single time! I want to be able to keep you from getting hurt that badly ever again!"

"Shut up Maka! You're crazy, a weapon is supposed to protect their meister! If I die it doesn't matter as long as you live!" I cried. However, that last sentence must've struck a chord in her badly.

Maka (POV)

Those last words were words I never wanted to hear from him. My hands balled into fists, "Fine, I only want to keep you from dying! But if you don't want me to be there for you then go ahead and try to get yourself killed!" I ran out the room with tears falling all the way as I ran.

Soul(POV)

I laid back in bed and sighed with anger. There was no guarnteed that she was going to forgive me for everything I just yelled in her face. The others walked in and stared at me. I ignored them and turned away from the door. I didn't even want to look into their faces after that stunt I just pulled.

"Hey Soul?" I hear BlackStar call, but I only ignored him.

BlackStar (POV)

Soul just burst in hot anger and those words he shouted must've hurt Maka really bad. Now I'm Soul's best friend, but even a big star like me knows that that must've hurt. But a big star doesn't get involved with any of that drama! A REAL STAR LETS THEM SOLVE IT OUT ON THEIR OWN!

Wes (POV)

I was heading back to Soul's room with Stein, but as we walked down the hall I saw Maka running as fast as she could. I looked closer to see tears running from her eyes. "What did my brother do this time?" I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Stein asked, but then he saw Maka running a top speed. She continued without stopping and moments later she ran into Stein. He quickly helped balance her before she could fall. "Maka what's wrong?"

"Professor Stein…"she whimpered. He smiled a little when she suddenly hugged him with her face buried into his chest.

"Wes you can go see him, I'll talk to Maka alright?"

"Sure," I looked at Maka and sighed as I walked down to Soul's room. I walked into the room to see all his friends with serious faces. I nodded to them as they all left the room. I sat in a chair beside the bed and took a breath in.

"Reall little brother what have you done this time?"

"I don't need you to come and comment on everything Wes," he kept his back towards me and his face toward the window.

"You know Soul just the other day I was talking with Maka about how much you've changed, but something is holding you back once again. And if you can't tell Maka why don't you try telling me," At first he was quiet and didn't say a word. He sighed and finally sat up to look at me with tired eyes, "You don't have much time Maka's birthday is in two days,"

"Yeah I know," he looked down and clenched his fists.

"Come on Soul," he sighed again and and finally started talking.

Stein (POV)

I took Maka home in the castle and asked for one of her maids to bring us some tea.

"Now, Maka tell me what happened," she whimpered in short gasps and studdered as she spoke.

Kid (POV)

I thought about what Maka had said and decided to head down to the dungeon myself to face the demon sword. I reached his cell and found him sitting up against the wall in a corner.

"Crona's your name isn't it?" I asked. He looked up at me with those childish lost eyes.

"I have a few questions for you,"

"Is it alright for me to pass?" he asked.

"It depends on what question I give you," I said.

"Fine,"

"First, who are you and who was the one that made you this way?"

"I'll pass,"

"What were their intentions?"

"I'll pass,"

"Is there a reason why you choose to keep passing each question?"

"I Pass,"

"Maka came down last night and found something a bit odd about you. She believes that you can change and that it is not too late for you. What do you say about that?" this time he didn't answer me at all, "You have nothing to say?"

"Why should I?"

"hmmm?"

"No one can understand me, not you, not her, and not the little one. I will become a kishin so that I won't be afraid anymore,"

"There's more to be coming courages than power, but we won't be able to understand you unless you talk a bit more," I walked away without looking back. I don't understand what Maka was talking about however there has to be a reason why he's so insecure with everyone.

Maka (POV)

I felt so hurt that my tears wouldn't stop. I told everything to professor Stein and tried to calm down, but how could I?

"Well Maka there are few things I have to agree with on Soul's part. You shouldn't have gone to see the Demon swordsmith without anyone with you. Soul was in the infirmary, so your weapon is out of the question. However, you should've had a teacher with you,"

"But…there was something….different that I felt," I said.

"Even so you should've atleast told me, your father, or your grandmother. You were risking your life. Maka soul cares a lot about you and there's always a guarnteed that he'll do what ever it takes to protect you,"

"But I don't want him to get injured or even worse because of me being so weak,"

"You're not weak Maka, however you are lacking something and when you figure it out come to me with Soul and we'll figure out a way to help you alright?"

"Professor Stein…"

"Now then lets see a smile and erase that frown. Your birthday is coming and we don't need you and him to be in a middle of a big fight,"

"Ok," I smiled as my tears finally dried up.

Soul (POV)

I sat there as Wes took in every detail of my story. I didn't want him to get involved with this, but when it came to him there was no way to avoid him.

"Well, Soul I do agree with some of your words, however there some things you need to look over,"

"Really.."

"Yup, for one thing it's the fact that you are hiding your problem. Professor Stein told me that some of the black blood from the demonsword entered into your blood stream. That's something you need to tell Maka about if it's that serious,"

"I can't…"

"She'll find out at some point, and when she does it'll wil most likely end up in a very dangerous situation,"

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, it's just something that happens in most situations right,"

"Ugh, I had to ask,"

"And you shouldn't stop Maka from wanting to protect you, for one because it's only normal for her to worry about you in those situations because she knows exactly what you're going to do in order to save her. She's independent that way, it's like being held by a chain and hid in a dark corner but being protected by a small light hovering above her,"

"What ever you just said," I sighed and thought about it. I mean yeah, sure he was right like always, but Maka's life is on the line when it comes to this thing I have inside me. I only have one choice, but it's going to have to wait for when her birthday comes.

**AHHHHH! T_T I'm sorry for d late update. I've been having writer's block, and my brother just left the house so we were fixing everything up. School's about to start soon too, so preparing for that. But here is the latest. I suck at this! Please review! Thank you.**

**I don't own Soul Eater at all!**


End file.
